Divine Plaisanterie
by DeesseMew
Summary: Noel approche,Athéna envoie une lettre à ses chevaliers pour leur proposer des vacances.Les Golds prennent cela pour une plaisanterie. Un cancer asocial,un bélier doux,une vierge irritable,un poisson enervé et un taureau qui cache bien son jeu. ShonenAi
1. Chapitre 1 : la lettre

**Auteur : **Cette fic est saori bashing je préviens de suite. Les couples sont à découvrir.(je sens qu'on va me hair bouhahah)

**Genre :** Shonen Ai/romance/Angst

Ha oui, bon on va dire que les chevaliers ont ressuscité après Hadès et blablabla. Bref, vous connaissez la musique !

Edit du 8/04/2013 : Chapitres corrigés (et il y en avait du boulot !)

* * *

Chapitre I : La lettre

Une épaisse couche de neige avait envahi la Grèce depuis quelques semaines. Le sanctuaire n'y échappait pas, neige et verglas dominant les entrées de chaque temple, de chaque recoin mythologique. La délicatesse du vent glacial n'arrangeait rien. Les habitants n'osaient pas trop sortir de chez eux de peur de contracter un mauvais rhume. Les chevaliers d'Athéna allaient et venaient d'un côté et de l'autre du territoire sacré, essayant en vain de faire leur ronde. Seuls les chevaliers habitués au grand froid du nord n'avaient aucune difficulté à rester des heures à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'île. Bien que la paix fût retrouvée entre les peuples, les dieux et…Le monde tout entier, il n'était pas rare que ces mêmes chevaliers restassent sur leur garde.

Hadès vaincu, les chevaliers ressuscités pour la gloire de la déesse Athéna, tout était tranquille. Seiya et ses quatre autres compagnons venaient de temps à autre au sanctuaire prendre des nouvelles des Saints d'ors – chevaliers d'or pour être exact – et de leur déesse de la guerre. Cette dernière les rappelait à l'ordre en les obligeant à profiter de la vie calme et paisible qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à installer sur Terre. Il était de notoriété publique que les chevaliers sacrés étaient quelque peu en mal de batailles. Malgré cela, ils ne désiraient pas provoquer la colère d'un dieu uniquement, car ils « s'ennuyaient ». Athéna avait réfléchi au problème et avait proposé de réorganiser un tournoi galactique…ce que les chevaliers d'or refusèrent presque immédiatement, car jugé comme « trop simple » et que combat inter chevaliers d'or durera selon la légende « mille jours et mille nuits ».

À court d'idées et voyant la fête nommée « Noël » arriver à grands pas, la jeune fille eut une idée intéressante. Il était évident que la paix pouvait à tout moment s'estomper, laissant place à une autre bataille. Il était aussi tout évident que cela ne serait pas facile de les convaincre, mais après tout : pourquoi pas ? Ce fut pourquoi, en ce jeudi vingt et un décembre, la déesse Athéna écrivait sur du papier blanc nacré, assis derrière son bureau. Elle ramena une de ses mèches brunes[1] derrière son oreille droite avant de plier chacune des lettres et de les placer délicatement dans une enveloppe séparée. Elle sortit son plus beau stylo à bille et rédigea les destinateurs de chaque lettre. Satisfaite, elle reposa le même stylo avant de jeter un regard à sa fenêtre. Il neigeait à gros flocons. Cela ne sera pas évident, mais tout de même possible. La déesse de la guerre sourit malgré cela.

Au sanctuaire…

« Bon sang, il fait « froiiiiiiiiiid » ! déclarait pour la dixième fois de la journée le jumeau du chevalier des Gémeaux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, tremblant de tous ses membres. »

Il gravissait les marches vers le temple du Taureau afin de se rendre dans la maison des Gémeaux. Il se dépêchait, ne voulant pas se faire transformer en « bonhomme » de neige vivant. Il passa en trombe dans la maison du chevalier Aldébaran qui le salua avec un grand sourire. Kânon des Gémeaux grogna un « salut » et continua son chemin en redoublant de vitesse. À mi-chemin de la maison de son frère, Kânon rencontra son voisin du dessus : Deathmask. Ce dernier portait son armure d'or, le visage plutôt terne. Il n'adressa aucun regard au Marina et continua son chemin en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Stupide temps ». Kânon le suivit du regard quelques instants, se demandant ce qui pouvait « une fois de plus » mettre de mauvaise humeur le crustacé géant comme il l'appelait « affectueusement ». Et où allait-il encore… ? Peut-être prendre Aldébaran comme punching-ball… ? Kânon secoua la tête, mit ses mains derrière celle-ci et entra dans le temple des Gémeaux. Son frère jumeau Saga se tenait au milieu revêtu de son armure d'or. Il était mis de côté par rapport à Kanon et lisant quelque chose, le front plissé. Intrigué, son jumeau le rejoignit avant de frissonner pour la centième fois de la journée au moins.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a inventé _encore_…, marmonna Saga des Gémeaux en se grattant la tête, tenant la lettre de la main gauche. »

Kânon se mit derrière son frère et commença la lecture de la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il fronça les sourcils avant de les lever et de jeter un regard interrogateur à son jumeau :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a inventé _encore_…, répéta exactement Kânon en adoptant la même tête perplexe que le gémeau.

- Je me demande comment les autres vont le prendre, fit Saga avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- On va se marrer, je le sens… »

Peut-être était-ce cette lettre qui avait mis Deathmask de si mauvaise humeur…

Un peu plus loin, dans la maison du Lion, son gardien rangeait ses appartements. Il portait son amure d'or ainsi que son casque. Quand il eut fini de ranger sa chambre, il remarqua qu'on lui avait déposé une lettre officielle sur le pas de son temple. Le lion d'or se baissa pour ramasser l'enveloppe blanchâtre et lut d'une écriture bouclée et féminine en encre mauve foncée :

_« Au chevalier d'or Aiolia »_

Ce dernier fit quelques pas dans son temple, se grattant mécaniquement le menton, se demandant qui pouvait lui envoyer une lettre pareille et surtout ici, au sanctuaire. Il ouvrit la lettre délicatement et en sortit du papier blanc où cette même écriture bouclée avait rempli le centre :

_« Cher chevalier d'or des Lions »_

Aiolia soupira. Cela commençait bien. La personne qui lui avait écrit ne connaissait pas son titre comme il se devait. C'était : chevalier d'or _du _Lion, pas _des_ Lions. N'importe quoi. Il continua la lettre malgré ce petit « problème » de titre.

« _Nous avons le plaisir de vous accorder trois semaines de vacances à l'Hôtel de la Fondation Graad. »_

Des quoi ? Aiolia relut deux fois la phrase pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. Non, il était bien écrit : des semaines de vacances. Et pourquoi ? Un chevalier ne se reposait jamais ! ...Et en plus en période de paix, ils étaient logiquement « au chômage technique ».

« _Vous y serez convié avec vos homologues d'or et les chevaliers de Bronze qui vous ont combattus par le passé. Nous parlons bien évidemment des chevaliers de Pégase, du Cygne, du Dragon, du phénix et d'Andromède. »_

Aiolia compta sur ses doigts : dix chevaliers d'or, Kânon et cinq chevaliers de Bronze. Cela faisait seize personnes en tout. En admettant que l'ancien Marina fît partie du lot.

« _Nous espérons que ces jours de repos vous seront favorables physiquement, mentalement et socialement. »_

Le Lion pensa que s'ils arrivaient à se supporter sans qu'une bagarre éclate, ce serait déjà un exploit. Même s'ils étaient des chevaliers d'or et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'entretuer, il n'était pas certain que les autres voient d'un bon œil cette invitation.

_« Il serait futile de préciser que vous ne devez pas vous vêtir de vos armures d'or durant votre séjour à l'Hôtel.»_

« Et si on nous attaque, on fait comment ? On les appelle par téléphone pour qu'elles viennent nous retrouver à quarante mille kilomètres du sanctuaire ? maugréa à voix haute Aiolia avant de s'appuyer contre un des piliers de sa maison. »

« _Vous partirez le vingt-deux décembre à dix heures du matin . Nous nous occuperons du reste des opérations. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour dans notre hôtel et nous espérons que vous en reviendrez satisfait et ressourcé._

_Veuillez agréer mes sentiments distingués,_

_Princesse Saori Kido. »_

« Plutôt insatisfait et remboursé, chuchota Aiolia en froissant la lettre. »

Il bâilla et s'étira. Il était crevé. Certes, il avait bien besoin de « vacances », mais il était depuis la mort d'Hadès en quelque sorte. Prendre un peu l'air ? Il pouvait le faire en se baladant dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire. De plus, ce même sanctuaire sera sans protection durant les trois semaines. La déesse Athéna avait-elle perdu la raison ?

Attendez une seconde. Le vingt-deux ?!

Aiolia accourut dans ses appartements et chercha le calendrier. Il devait partir demain. De toute manière, rien ne l'obligeait à partir. Ce n'était pas un « ordre », mais plutôt une invitation comme une autre. Hors de question qu'il s'en aille. Il était bien là où il était.

Il se laissa tomber dans son lit, les jambes et bras écartés. Il fixa quelques instants le plafond nacré au-dessus de lui. Après avoir bâillé, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

« Mais elle est complètement barje, cette fille ! explosa une voix »

Aiolia du Lion se réveilla en sursaut,bondissant de son lit et courant le plus vite qu'il put vers la pièce principale de son temple. À ce moment, il vit cinq de ses compagnons d'armes en grande conversation. Aphrodite, Shaka, Shura, Milo et Camus portant leurs armures d'or et pour le chevalier des Poissons, la lettre de Saori dans sa main droite ferme. Shaka avait les yeux fermés et ses longs cheveux blonds lui retombaient devant ceux-ci et le long de son visage extrêmement pâle. Shura, les bras croisés, se tenait à côté de lui. En face, Camus, portant son casque, prit la parole :

« C'est un ordre d'Athéna.

- Un ordre d'Athéna ?! De quitter le sanctuaire ? fit Milo sceptique. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour qu'on se retrouve au même endroit et qu'on fasse « connaissance ». Que je sache, on peut très bien le faire ici.

- Cette fille est barje ! répéta Aphrodite de mauvaise humeur.

- C'est d'Athéna que tu parles, quand même…,répliqua Shura, plein de reproches.

- Non, c'est signé « Saori Kido » pas « Athéna »…

- Ne joue pas sur les mots. »

Aiolia rejoignit ses compagnons, se mettant à la gauche de Shaka, en face du gardien de la douzième maison, passablement énervé.

« Je vois que vous avez tous eu la même…lettre, dit-il en croisant les bras. Je ne vois rien qu'il peut faire référence à un ordre là-dedans. Ou alors j'ai sauté des lignes sans m'en rendre compte.

- Écoutez-moi ça ! pesta Aphrodite en brandissant sa lettre d'un bras nerveux, ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau. _Nous espérons que ces jours de repos vous seront favorables physiquement, mentalement et socialement. _Pourquoi ? Quand on se repose ici, ce n'est pas « favorable » à notre santé « mentale » ?

- Elle veut dire qu'un peu d'air frais pourra nous faire le plus grand bien, expliqua Camus d'une voix calme.

- D'air frais ? Avec le temps qu'on se paie, on a plus que ça ! « d'air frais »…On en a aussi quand on part en mission… Je vous en ficherai moi des « favorable mentalement et gnagnagna… « »

Le chevalier du Verseau soupira d'exaspération devant l'entêtement de son voisin d'en face. Milo allait répliquer quelque chose quand le chevalier des poissons repartit à la charge :

« Le plus beau dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle n'est pas fichue de connaître le nom de mon signe ! « Cher chevalier du Poisson… »,DES POISSONS. _DES POISSONS_ !

- Tiens…elle m'a fait pareil, avoua Milo.

- Pareil, ajouta Aiolia avec un sourire au coin. Cher chevalier des Lions….Okay…Soit.

- Encore vous c'est pas trop « grave », juste un problème de pluriel, marmonna Shura.

- Elle s'est trompée pour toi aussi ? s'enquit le lion d'or en levant un sourcil sceptique. »

Shura s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Non, ce n'est pas moi le concerné. Elle a réussi à orthographier le mot « Capricorne » sans se tromper. C'est plutôt ce cher Camus qui…

- Très drôle, coupa l'intéressé, visiblement irrité de lui rappeler ce petit « souci ».

- Enfin…phonétiquement, ça sonnait pareil. »

Camus lança un regard noir à son voisin du dessous. Celui-ci eut du mal à réprimander un fou rire. Visiblement, cette anecdote avait tiqué la curiosité de ses homologues d'or.

« Et ? Qu'a-t-elle fait de « si drôle » ? demanda doucement Milo, en n'arrivant pas à dissimuler un sourire en coin.

- Je vous le dis. Phonétiquement, on lisait : « Chevalier du Verseau », mais sur la feuille…,commença Shura en faisant un effort surhumain de ne pas rire. C'était écrit…

- V.E.R espace S.A.U.T, termina Camus en soupirant. »

Aphrodite gloussa tandis que Shura, Milo et Aiolia se tordirent de rire sous l'œil meurtrier du maître des glaces. Shaka quant à lui resta de marbre.

« Oui, j'ai cru au début que c'était une plaisanterie, raconta le Verseau d'or tandis que Milo se calma doucement alors que Shura et Aiolia redoublèrent leur fou rire. Une bien bonne plaisanterie. Mais quand j'ai vu le sceau de...

- Le sceau S.A.U.T ? demanda Aphrodite, souriant. »

Camus plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et continua sa lancée :

« Le sceau de la famille Kido, j'ai dû admettre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie.

- Comme quoi déesse ne rime pas avec orthographe, fit Aphrodite de meilleure humeur. »

Il froissa la lettre avant d'ajouter :

« On fait quoi pour finir ?

- Attendre demain, je suppose, répondit Camus. Et faire nos valises. »

Aiolia jaugea son ami un moment. Il acceptait quand même l'invitation ?

« Cela peut être très enrichissant de mieux nous connaître.

- Pas besoin d'aller à quarante mille kilomètres du sanctuaire pour cela, fit remarquer pour la deuxième fois Milo.

- Pour certains, peut-être pas. »

Mû finissait de nettoyer son armure d'or, agenouillé dans la partie gauche de la maison du Bélier, vêtu d'un haut mauve et d'un pantalon noir, quand Deathmask arriva en trombe, le faisait sursauter d'au moins deux mètres :

« Deathmask ! Bon sang, on n'a pas idée de venir chez les gens comme cela ! s'exclama le Bélier. »

Le chevalier du Cancer lança un regard froid à son ami, ne faisant aucun commentaire, aucune excuse sur son entrée précipitée dans le temple du Bélier :

« Tu as eu la lettre de Kido ? s'enquit il en s'appuyant contre un des piliers du temple, près du chevalier du Bélier.

- Une lettre ? répéta Mû en clignant des yeux. »

Il avait été si pris par le nettoyage de son armure qu'il n'avait pas touché à son courrier.

« Athéna veut qu'on aille tous dans un hôtel pour faire plus connaissance. Prendre des jours de repos, selon ses dires, expliqua DM d'une voix sèche.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, murmura le bélier, inquiet avant de se relever. »

Il s'avança vers le Cancer avant de croiser les bras :

« C'est peut-être une bonne idée. On n'a pas trop l'occasion de passer du moment ensemble. Vous êtes tous retranchés dans vos maisons…, déclara Mû. »

DM eut un rire sans joie :

« Passer du moment ensemble…Je m'en fiche des autres chevaliers. »

Un vent de tristesse passa sur le visage du Bélier. Il baissa les yeux et s'en retourna à son armure. Il effleura des doigts les ramures dorées des cornes de l'animal représenté tandis que son hôte particulier prit place à côté de lui, agenouillé.

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que je m'en fichais de toi ? souffla le Cancer à quelques centimètres à peine de l'oreille du chevalier du Bélier. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trouvant la corne droite de son armure d'une fascination sans borne.

« Allez ! souris un peu… ! »

Mû tourna son visage vers DM, faisant voler ses cheveux sur son épaule, les yeux mauve foncé remplis de reproches :

« De quoi as-tu peur, Deathmask ?! s'écria le Bélier d'or, le visage dur. Que cette initialisation à la sociabilité des autres chevaliers ne ternisse ton image de chevalier d'or sans cœur ? »

Le cancer, piqué au vif, rétorqua plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je ne souhaite pas faire ami ami avec les autres chevaliers d'or ! Moins je les vois, mieux je me porte ! »

Mû leva les yeux au ciel, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il préféra ne rien ajouter. Il savait que trop bien que cela servirait à rien. Le chevalier du Cancer restera sur ses positions. Il était peut-être le seul qu'il daignait l'approcher…et parler…Mû souhaitait tellement qu'il parlât avec les autres ne serait ce qu'une minute. De n'importe quoi ! Du temps, des étoiles, de l'éclat de son armure, du nombre de masques dans sa maison…mais il refusait toute discussion. Mû avait réussi à discuter de choses et d'autres avec le cancer. Malheureusement, chaque discussion était ponctuée de silence de plus en plus pesant. Il avait même l'impression par moment que le Cancer n'avait jamais voulu revivre…Il n'était pas comme cela avant.

Avant la bataille du sanctuaire..et du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Mû se souvenait d'un homme cruel, sans pitié, mais bavard quand il s'agissait de sa propre personne ou de compter ses exploits les plus sadiques…maintenant qu'il était reconnu comme étant un fidèle chevalier d'Athéna, il était comme dégoûté de cette soudaine montée de bonté. Il ne supportait pas croiser le regard des autres chevaliers, respirer le même air qu'eux ou même les entendre prononcer son nom. Un nom qu'il portait comme une seconde peau. Mû se doutait que ce nom « Deathmask » n'était qu'un pseudonyme et il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à découvrir le nom sans doute très italien du Cancer. Il respectait le fait qu'il ne veuille pas être appelé par son vrai nom…Même s'il se sentait très proche du gardien de la quatrième maison, il respectait son silence, son asociabilité et son caractère quelquefois très contraignant….tout en ayant un arrière-goût de tristesse. Mû ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le Cancer n'était pas l'homme qu'il voulait qu'on voie. Mais plutôt un homme rempli de gentillesse, de douceur même…

Le chevalier du Bélier soupira, se leva et revêtit son armure. Elle était éclatante comme jamais. Il dégagea une mèche mauve de son casque avant de se retourner vers Deathmask. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur,s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus là. Levant la tête vers la deuxième maison, Mû le vit gravir les marches des escaliers du sanctuaire, mains dans les poches. Le chevalier de la première maison secoua la tête avant d'aller consulter son courrier. Il trouva rapidement la lettre sur le seuil de la maison. L'enveloppe ancrée et l'écriture mauve comme celles des autres chevaliers. D'un geste délicat, il ouvrit la lettre et commença à la lire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette histoire de vacances organisées loin du sanctuaire n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Mais peut-être était il le seul à penser cela…

Après la lecture de la lettre, Mû entra dans ses appartements non sans avoir levé les yeux vers la quatrième maison du sanctuaire. La chambre de Mû était rudimentaire. Un lit à une place se trouvait contre le mur du fond dont la fenêtre ouverte tout l'été était hermétiquement fermée à double tour en cette saison. Le couvre-lit était grisâtre, ainsi que les oreillers. Près du lit, une table de nuit ornée d'une lampe de chevet, à côté de celle-ci reposait un réveil matin dont le tic-tac était le seul bruit ambiant. De l'autre côté du lit, sur le mur de gauche par rapport a l'entré, un bureau où étaient posés ci et là des livres de toutes les épaisseurs. Une porte menait à la cuisine et à la salle de bain au fond de celle-ci. Une bibliothèque et une armoire décoraient le mur de l'entrée de l'appartement du bélier. La pièce respirait la simplicité et la misère à la fois. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour un représentant de la justice sur terre. Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas là pour se la couler douce. Ce manque de confort était quelquefois mal perçu. Ils n'étaient pas là pour se plaindre non plus…

Mu déposa la lettre sur sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il bâilla avant de se frotter les yeux du bout des doigts. Il devait se préparer pour le lendemain matin. Il se disait qu'il allait attendre l'avis des autres chevaliers. Après tout, peut-être que le Cancer voudrait venir si tout le monde se décidait à y aller ?...Quoiqu'il serait capable de refuser, car il sera tout seul au sanctuaire pendant qu'ils feront les pitres dans un hôtel qui se trouvait il ne savait où. Le bélier d'or resta inerte un moment avant de se décider d'aller consulter ses homologues. Il retira son casque, le déposa sur son oreiller et sortit de sa chambre.

Il neigeait de nouveau. Moins qu'avant et le vent semblait s'être calmé. Mû frissonna et commença sa montée vers la deuxième maison. Il fit attention à chaque pas, à chaque marche qu'il essayait de gravir. Le terrain était devenu dangereusement glissant. Il pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs psychiques pour se stabiliser au pire.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en faire recours cependant. Il arriva en un seul morceau au temple du taureau. À l'intérieur, il fut surpris de voir Aldébaran en conversation avec Shaka, non pas que ce fut rare que ces deux compagnons d'armes se parlassent…Le chevalier de la Vierge semblait agité. De là où il se trouvait, Mû ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le taureau d'or se tenait devant la Vierge, les bras croisés et sur le côté par rapport à Mu. Il écoutait son compagnon avec la plus grande attention. Shaka, dont les cheveux blonds descendaient en cascade depuis son casque, retombant sur ses yeux clos, parlait d'une voix mi-énervée mi-inquiète. Aldébaran ne serait le dire. La seule chose dont le brésilien fût sûr était que son ami avait perdu sa sérénité dont il avait pour réputation.

Après quelques minutes, Mû se rapprocha de ses deux compagnons d'or. La vierge se tourna vers lui ainsi que le taureau. Aldébaran sourit à Mû et le salua de la main avant de reprendre sa position de bras croisés. Shaka fronça les sourcils et refit face au taureau. Mû prit la parole en premier lieu, d'une voix posée :

« Bonjour vous deux.

- Salut, Mû. Comment te portes-tu ? fit Aldébaran sur le ton de la discussion.

- Bien, merci. »

Shaka resta silencieux.

« Je voudrais connaître votre avis sur la lettre de la princesse Saori, murmura le Bélier, inclinant doucement la tête sur le côté. Que devons-nous faire ?

- Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop, répondit le gardien du temple en haussant les épaules. Les jumeaux non plus. Ils sont venus me voir en me demandant s'ils n'avaient pas reçu un canular. Ils ne sont pas vraiment décidés à partir demain en tout cas. Ils ont même dit que comme ce n'était pas un ordre, ils n'allaient même pas bouger l'ombre d'un petit doigt. »

Mû se pinça les lèvres. Décidément, personne ne voyait l'opportunité que cela pouvait procurer de partir ensemble loin du sanctuaire au lieu d'être retranché dans les maisons du zodiaque.

« Pourtant, cela pourrait nous être favorable, déclara-t-il en arborant un sourire timide. Nous avons besoin de respirer un autre air que celui des batailles…

- Personnellement, si je suis chevalier, ce n'est pas pour avoir des vacances, répliqua le taureau sur le ton de la plaisanterie, chassant une mouche invisible devant son visage d'une main ferme.

- Je le sais. Cependant…enfin. Je trouve que ce serait bon pour nous de passer du moment ensemble.

- Il y en a que ça ne générait pas. Aiolia est très sociable et Shura s'entend avec presque…tout le monde par exemple. Mais ne me fais pas croire que Deathmask ne cherchera pas les ennuis avec Milo ou Aphrodite pour ne citer qu'eux. »

Mû fronça les sourcils. D'une voix presque irritée, il rétorqua au gardien :

« Deathmask ne veut même pas entendre parler de ces « vacances ».

- Tu reconnaîtras qu'il n'est pas très agréable.

- Avez-vous au moins cherché à le comprendre ? »

Mû commençait à comprendre doucement, mais sûrement la situation. Le dialogue était fermé des deux côtés. Ni les chevaliers d'or ni Deathmask ne voulaient faire d'effort pour se connaître alors forcément…

« Écoute, Mû. Je sais que tu es très proche de lui…mais il n'est pas fréquentable. Je ne mets pas ses qualités de chevalier en doute loin de là, se défendit Aldébaran en décroisant les bras. Ni même ton amitié pour lui.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs…Et ce comportement de pure cruauté c'est qu'une façade ! s'écria Mû, le teint livide. Je suis sûr qu'il ne ferait pas mal à une mouche. Je suis même le premier surpris que depuis tout ce temps il soit resté fidèle à Athéna…mais personne au sanctuaire ne veut lui faire confiance. Et pourquoi ? Je voudrais le savoir. »

Aldébaran regarda son ami avec un air désolé. Mû continua de défendre le Cancer tandis que le gardien de la sixième maison les observait, aussi immobile qu'une statue. Il gardait les yeux irrémédiablement clos.

« Saga a fait aussi des victimes, Kânon aussi….et pourtant eux, on leur fait confiance comme ça..en claquant des doigts. Mais Deathmask, tout ça, car il préfère rester en arrière, personne ne veut aller vers lui.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas aller vers lui, Mû ! s'exclama Aldébaran en levant un sourcil. Juste qu'il faut du temps aux gens…et puis Kânon, excuse-moi…Milo lui a fait passer un sale quart d'heure, il me semble hein ?... »

Mû soupira d'exaspération et secoua la tête.

« Mais pour en revenir à cette histoire de vacances, je ne dirai pas non. Mais faut-il encore que les autres acceptent. »

Le bélier remercia le taureau d'or avec un sourire crispé avant de se tourner vers la Vierge qui était restée muette.

« Quel est ton avis, Shaka ? susurra Mû. »

Le gardien de la sixième maison garda le silence. Mû se tourna vers Aldébaran pour avoir de l'aide. Ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas faire attention.

« Il est de mauvais poil. ' Faut pas faire attention, fit Aldébaran avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- De mauvais poil ? répéta le bélier d'or comme si c'était la plaisanterie du siècle. »

Le visage de Shaka était redevenu neutre. Rien ne pouvait laisser paraître le moindre signe de colère ou de mauvaise humeur. Même son cosmos était serein. Le bélier haussa les épaules. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé la lettre de Saori d'un mauvais goût sans précédent.

Aiolia, Shura et Aphrodite – dont la mauvaise humeur n'avait pas baissé d'un cran – entrèrent à ce moment-là dans le temple d'Aldé ne bougea pas un muscle pour les accueillir tandis que Mû et le Taureau saluèrent leurs compagnons d'armes d'un signe de la main.

« Je vous jure que si elle se fait encore enlever, je ferais tout pour pas qu'on la retrouve, maugréa Aphrodite. Favorable mentalement…je lui en ficherai moi. Oui ce serait favorable pour elle si elle avait un cerveau….

- Aphrodite ! s'exclama Mû, choqué.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves cela normal qu'on se casse le cul pour une gamine de treize ans qui n'est même pas fichue d'orthographier les signes du zodiaque ? répliqua sèchement le chevalier des Poissons.

- Orthographier les signes ? fit le bélier, pas certain de comprendre.

- Longue histoire, assura Shura dont les traits étaient fatigués. »

Mû n'insista pas.

Aldébaran se transforma en parfait maître d'hôtel en invitant ses compagnons à boire un thé. Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table ronde au fond de la maison du taureau. Dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre : Mû, Aiolia, Shaka, Aldébaran, Shura et Aphrodite. Ce dernier faillit à plusieurs reprises renverser sa tasse en proférant les pires menaces contre sa propre déesse, mais aucun des autres chevaliers n'y fit attention. Ce fut au moment où Aphrodite parla de la pendre par les pieds qu'Aiolia démarra la conversation sur la lettre de Saori :

« Je vous signale que c'est demain le départ. 'Faudrait se décider.

- On n'a qu'à lui envoyer une lettre lui expliquant que cela ne nous intéresse pas, suggéra Shura en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres. On refuse son invitation poliment.

- Je vois le genre : « Mademoiselle Kido, nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer qu'on décline votre offre ridicule, car vous n'êtes pas fichue de nous faire honneur en nous appelant par notre titre respectif sans vous tromper comme un gosse de trois ans qui a bu deux litres de champagnes au moins », marmonna Aphrodite, la tête posée sur sa main gauche, tenant la cuillère de sa tasse de la main droite.

- Oui, enfin…bon….

- Aphrodite, pourrais-tu oublier cette histoire de signe ? Camus n'en fait pas tout un fromage pourtant, demanda Aiolia en croisant les bras. Il est plus à plaindre que toi.

- Et pourtant il devrait ! s'écria le gardien de la dernière maison en tapant du poing. »

Un silence pesant s'installa tandis que les chevaliers finirent doucement le thé préparé par le taureau. Après quelques minutes, la Vierge se leva et sans un regard pour ses compagnons – du moins sans une quelconque attention pour eux – il s'en alla vers la troisième maison. Le froid du sixième gardien n'échappa à Aiolia qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer une fois que Shaka fut hors de portée :

« Mon voisin du dessus est aussi glacial que le temps… »

Mû poussa délicatement sa tasse vers le centre de la table où se trouvait le plateau d'Aldébaran.

« Ça nous change un peu, fit Shura en bâillant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda plus sérieusement Aphrodite qui triturait maintenant sa cuillère entre ses doigts fins.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Aiolia en haussant les épaules. Sans doute la lettre qui le rend comme ça…du moins, je le serai si la personne qui avait écrit cela était de mon signe zodiacal. »

Aphrodite gloussa tandis que Mû leva les yeux au ciel avant de se plaquer la main droite sur le front. Aldébaran quant à lui ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de scruter l'horizon vers la troisième maison.

« Bon, un peu de sérieux…Murmura le capricorne en mettant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

- Je propose d'attendre ce soir pour qu'on se mette tous d'accord, suggéra Mû. De plus, les chevaliers de Bronze vont être de la partie. Ils voudront peut-être nous voir pour demander notre avis. »

Comme personne n'eut une autre idée, ils en restèrent là. Les chevaliers d'or laissèrent Aldébaran seul en regagnant leur maison. Le taureau attendit quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la maison des gémeaux. Il gravit les marches trois par trois sans effort, la neige ayant laissé place à un vent légèrement glacial. Il passa rapidement la maison de Saga et de Kânon. Ceux-ci s'étaient installés derrière la télé et l'avaient salué sans se retourner d'une main lasse. Il ne rencontra pas le gardien de la quatrième maison. Il hâta le pas pour ne pas rester dans la maison aux sinistres murs. Arrivé chez le lion d'or, il s'étira avant de continuer sa route. Il ne sentit pas la présence d'Aiolia. Il était sans doute resté avec Aphrodite et Shura.

Le chevalier du Taureau arriva à la sixième maison d'un pas lent. Il scruta les environs à la recherche de son gardien. Il sentait sa présence. Il marcha quelques mètres dans la maison avant de l'apercevoir près d'un des piliers. Shaka était appuyé contre et ne semblait pas surpris de voir Aldébaran débarquer. Ce dernier se rapprocha de son compagnon d'armes. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, les bras croisés. Shaka, tête baissée, les bras derrière le dos, le pied droit frottant le sol sans but précis. Il avait l'allure d'un petit enfant qui venait de commettre une énorme bêtise. Dans son état normal, la vierge serait en tailleur au milieu de son temple en train de méditer et non pas appuyée de la sorte contre une colonne…agissant comme un enfant.

« Shaka? Est-ce que tout va bien ? murmura Aldébaran d'une voix douce. »

Shaka ne répondit pas, se contenant de fixer de ses yeux bleus profonds un point devant lui.

« C'est la lettre qui te met comme ça ? »

Shaka secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non. Le taureau s'enquit de nouveau :

« Si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas. »

La vierge leva les yeux vers le gardien du deuxième temple, le visage timide, les lèvres pincées. Il ne put garder contact longtemps avec Aldébaran et se dépêcha de fermer les yeux avant de détourner la tête.

« Si les autres vont à cet hôtel, ils vont tout découvrir…murmura-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, rassura Aldébaran en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui donner une bonne claque sur l'épaule qui eut pour effet de faire perdre l'équilibre une demi-seconde le gardien du sixième temple.

- Je ne sais pas.

- De toute manière, comment veux-tu qu'ils le découvrent, hein ? À part moi, qui le sait ? »

Shaka émit un faible sourire. Il avait raison. À part lui, personne n'était au courant que…

Aiolia, Shura et Aphrodite se payaient la discussion avec Milo dans la huitième maison. Son gardien trouvait l'idée de la princesse pas si mauvaise que cela, mais qu'ils pouvaient tout aussi bien rester où ils étaient pour mieux se connaître.

« Pas besoin d'aller à quarante mille kilomètres pour se connaître, répétait-il. »

Après leur avoir souhaité une bonne fin de journée, le chevalier du lion prit congé de ses compagnons d'armes. Aphrodite, ayant décidé de penser à autre chose que d'imaginer leur déesse orthographiant mal son titre, s'était convaincu qu'il avait mieux à faire que de pousser des jérémiades par exemple s'occuper de ses plantes dans son propre temple. Il partit avec Shura laissant Milo seul chez lui. Ce dernier se cala devant la télévision, laissant cette histoire de côté pour le moment.

Le chevalier du Lion traversa la maison de la Balance – dont le gardien était aux cinq pics – les mains posées sur la nuque. Il fixait le ciel nuageux, l'air rêveur. Il faillit cependant se casser une jambe a deux marches de la maison de la Vierge. Maudissant le crétin qui avait décidé de mettre des escaliers tout le long du sanctuaire, le chevalier du Lion se remit en route vers sa propre demeure. Il sentit la présence de Shaka. Normal.

Il s'arrêta net.

Celle d'Aldébaran aussi.

Il haussa les épaules. Après tout, le chevalier du Taureau pouvait tout aussi bien rendre visite au chevalier de la Vierge qu'aux autres. Aiolia marcha une dizaine de mètres dans la maison avant de se congeler sur place…littéralement parlant. Non pas à cause du froid hivernal qui lui fouettait le visage. Non pas, car son corps avait décidé de plus lui obéir. Mais plutôt à cause de ce quoi il était témoin. La bouche à moitié ouverte, il secoua la tête pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

Au milieu du temple, positionné de côté par rapport à Aiolia, Aldébaran tenait le visage de Shaka entre ses deux mains…délicatement. La Vierge avait ses propres mains atour du cou du gardien de la deuxième maison. Et leurs lèvres collées les unes contre les autres ajoutaient la touche finale à cette vision qui clouait sur place le chevalier d'or du Lion. Aiolia ne savait que faire. Partir en courant ou rester là à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent fini pour qu'il puisse passer sans les déranger…

« J'y crois pas…, murmura Aiolia malgré lui. »

[1] Ou « mauves » : Les cheveux de Saori sont bruns dans le manga.


	2. Chapitre 2 : la décision

Chapitre II : La décision

Assis au milieu de son temple, Shaka méditait. Le temps s'était aggravé. La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors. Le vent était aussi de la partie et entrait par à-coup. Malgré ce froid, la Vierge ne bougeait pas. Son cosmos l'entourait tandis que ses cheveux blonds voletaient doucement autour du chevalier.

Des vacances.

Shaka n'en croyait toujours pas ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles quand il y repensait. La déesse voulait que les chevaliers d'or prennent des vacances et pour quel motif ? Pour mieux se connaître. Il était du même avis que le Scorpion là-dessus : pas besoin de faire des milliers de kilomètres pour se connaître; ils pouvaient très bien le faire où ils se trouvaient. Bien sûr, il y avait la question des chevaliers de bronze. Ceux-ci devraient venir au sanctuaire. Pourtant, cela semblait évident pour la Vierge que cela ne les dérangerait pas. Bien au contraire même.

Cela faisait un moment qu'on ne les avait pas vus d'ailleurs. La dernière fois remontait à une fête organisée par Julian Solo au mois de juillet, pour une raison que la Vierge n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Les chevaliers de bronze étaient de toute façon restés dans leur coin. Mis à part Hyoga, le chevalier du Cygne, qui avait discuté avec son maître et Milo,aucun des bronzes n'avait approché les dorés. Même Seiya qui normalement adorait discuter avec Aiolia et récemment avec Aiolos - ce dernier avait quitté le sanctuaire pour les cinq pics - n'avait pas eu envie de parler avec eux. Ils avaient de toute façon tous été de très mauvais poil. Pour eux, la rivalité entre les deux dieux - Poseidon et Athéna - n'était pas terminée. Ils avaient alors pensé que cette fête était un prétexte et peut-être un piège. Un piège qui n'en était pas un bien évidemment.

Depuis lors, les chevaliers d'or avaient toujours pris les invitations de la déesse Athéna avec des pincettes. Ils ne supportaient pas de dîner ou de converser avec d'anciens ennemis sous prétexte que la paix était retrouvée et que tout le monde était content. Non. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Ils étaient sur leur garde. Qui pourrait leur reprocher de l'être ?

De toute manière, Shaka ne supportait pas vraiment les chevaliers de bronze même si ceux-ci les respectaient ou les prenaient pour de grands frères. Il les trouvait pédants - un comble - immatures et irresponsables. Non, décidément, il était hors de question qu'il passe Noël en leur compagnie. Il n'en avait aucune envie de toute manière.

Il n'avait envie de rien pour être plus clair. Quoique. Juste une envie : qu'on le laissait méditer et qu'on lui fichait la paix.

Plus il réfléchissait à cette perspective d'être avec eux pendant deux semaines, plus il se rendait à l'évidence que cela ne servirait qu'à déterrer les anciens dossiers. Et Dieu ou Bouddha seul savait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rediscuter de son combat avec Ikki.

Ni celui avec Aiolia d'ailleurs, dans la chambre du grand pope.

Aiolia.

Shaka en était certain : il avait senti sa présence tout à l'heure quand il était avec Aldébaran. Il sentait maintenant sa présence dans la maison du Scorpion.

Et s'il les avait surpris ?

Non. Impossible.

Et si cela avait été le cas ?

Personne ne le croira.

C'était cela. Personne ne le croira. Même pas Aphrodite.

Oui, même pas Aphrodite.

La Vierge soupira, calma son cosmos avant de se lever. Il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers ses quartiers. Il n'avait pas réussi à méditer. Cela lui arrivait de temps à autre. Son esprit était un peu perturbé, il en était conscient. Ce secret avec Aldébaran, vivre avec les autres chevaliers d'or de nouveau en vie, cette paix retrouvée et pour combien de temps, ces invitations incessantes de la déesse Athéna à des galas ou des pseudo-soirées de réconciliation sans oublier les tours de gardes, les patrouilles la nuit ainsi que les entraînements quotidiens (car les chevaliers d'or ne voulaient pas se rouiller pour le combat). Tout cela ne lui laissait pas trop de répit. Durant une patrouille de nuit avec Aphrodite, ce dernier l'avait harcelé de question sur sa vie sentimentale. Shaka avait failli lui supprimer le sens du goût pour avoir la paix. Il y avait bien un domaine où le chevalier du sixième temple était une véritable tombe c'était bien ce sujet-là. Aphrodite avait voulu tout savoir : les préférences de la Vierge passant par ses précédentes conquêtes. Plus le sixième gardien essayait de faire comprendre à ce bourrique de poisson (ou CES bourriques de poissons) qu'il aurait rien à l'interroger de la sorte, plus le poisson revenait à la charge. Récemment, ce fut lors d'un simple thé pris entre Mû et Shaka qu'Aphrodite s'était imposé et avait insinué que ce thé entre amis cachait bien autre chose. Après avoir rougi jusqu'aux oreilles (de rage ou de gène, Shaka n'avait pas vraiment su sur le moment), Mû lui avait proposé un thé brûlant et lui avait sommé de changer de conversation. Aphrodite s'était contenté de sourire.

Shaka ne connaissait pas beaucoup Mû. Il le connaissait par la réparation des armures et par les quelques temps qu'il avait passés avec eux au sanctuaire, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Et puis le caractère un peu taciturne du Bélier ne privilégiait pas le dialogue. Quoique pour se disputer avec Aiolia...

Shaka se souvenait d'un jour où il était descendu au temple du Bélier pour demander une réparation (sa jambière était fendue à un endroit). Il avait alors surpris une dispute entre le Bélier et le Lion. Il n'avait pas su ce qu'était la raison de la dispute. Quand il était arrivé à leur niveau, Aiolia s'était contenté de brasser l'air de sa main droite avant de sortir du temple sans prendre attention au Bélier qui était en train de le réprimander dans son dos. Shaka n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus, mais visiblement c'était une question d'armure d'argent et d'entraînement. Allez savoir pourquoi cela avait dégénéré.

Ce n'était ni la première dispute ni la dernière.

Shaka était conscient que certains esprits s'échauffaient quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. C'était pour cela que des vacances pour faciliter le contact étaient une mauvaise idée.

Il suffisait de prendre DeathMask en exemple. Celui-ci préférait soit la compagnie de Mû soit sa propre compagnie et c'était tout. Il aimait rester dans son temple toute la journée ou aller aux entraînements. Il ne cherchait pas le contact avec les autres chevaliers d'or et certains le lui rendaient bien.

D'autres avaient pris l'habitude de passer du temps ensemble. Milo restait souvent avec Camus dans le temple de ce dernier ou même Shaka qui se rendait très souvent au deuxième temple (même s'il avait une bonne raison de le faire). Shura et Saga parlaient souvent ensemble tandis que Kânon restait dans l'ombre de son jumeau. Aiolia passait du temps avec un peu près tout le monde. Quant à Aphrodite, on ne le voyait pas souvent. Il était très occupé par ses plantes.

Shaka entra dans ses appartements avant d'ouvrir les yeux. La chambre était modeste, comportant un lit, défait, sur le mur du fond, une table de chevet où se trouvaient quelques livres entassés les uns sur les autres. Sur sa droite, une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Sur sa gauche, une porte menant à la cuisine et à la salle de bain. Une fenêtre donnait sur le jardin des Twins sur le mur du fond. Elle était fermée. On y voyait la neige tomber à gros flocons. La Vierge s'assit sur le bord de son lit avant d'attraper le morceau de papier qui résidait à sa gauche, près de son coussin. L'écriture était féminine. La lettre d'Athéna. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la relire avant de la froisser et de la jeter dans la corbeille qui se trouvait près de sa porte d'entrée. Des vacances. Non,décidément, il ne s'y fera jamais. Il espérait au fond de lui que la décision qu'il prendra avec les autres chevaliers d'or serait unanime. C.-à-d. que tout le monde restait au sanctuaire. Oui, c'était le mieux pour tous.

Quand Aldébaran arriva à la maison des Gémeaux, de la neige recouvrait ses épaulières. Il trouva les jumeaux en grande discussion au centre du temple. Kânon avait les bras croisés, tremblant de tous ses membres tandis que son frère portait son casque dans sa main droite, contre sa hanche. Le Taureau vint à leur rencontre. Ceux-ci lui adressèrent un bonjour poli avant de reprendre leur conversation.

"Non, vraiment. Tu ne...pourrais pas juste me la prêter un peu ? demanda Kânon qui sautillait sur place. "

Saga fit simplement "non" de la tête comme toute réponse. Aldébaran se positionna en face d'eux, les bras croisés comme à son habitude.

"Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais il fait de plus en plus froid ! continua Kânon, presque en claquant des dents. Et j'ai vraiment froid !

- Tu as ton armure de général que je sache, répliqua sagement son frère. L'armure d'or n'est pas un radiateur.

- Mon armure est au sanctuaire sous-marin. En plus, elle est très humide, fit son jumeau comme si cela résolvait la question. Allez ! Je l'ai bien portée durant la bataille contre Hadès !"

Aldébaran soupira. Visiblement, Kânon voulait l'armure de Saga juste par ce qu'il avait froid. Saga resta formel :

"Non."

Kânon allait répliquer quand Mû apparut à quelques mètres d'eux, à l'entrée du temple des Gémeaux. Il vint à leur rencontre,de la neige recouvrant ses épaulières et une partie de ses cornes. Il ne portait pas son casque et ses cheveux étaient attachés à une queue.

"Bonjour, fit-il à l'assemblée."

Aldébaran adressa un signe de la main à son confrère tandis que Kânon ne perdit pas le nord :

"Tu vas quand même pas laisser ton jumeau mourir de froid !"

Saga soupira d'exaspération avant de rétorquer :

"Écoute, les pulls, ça existe. Va en mettre quatre ou cinq et tu verras, comme par magie, tu n'auras plus froid.

- C'est vrai, Kânon, intervint Mû d'une voix douce. Tu es habillé comme en été."

Kânon portait sa tunique bleue.

"Oh lala, je croyais que dans ce pays, on n'avait _jamais_ froid, dit-il avec ironie. Et puis, vous, là, avec vos armures, qu'il fasse chaud ou froid, ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous. Votre armure régule la température.

- Peut-être, mais toi, tu n'en portes pas vu que ton frère est le premier des jumeaux donc porte l'armure des Gémeaux, expliqua calmement Mû. Va te mettre des pulls.

- C'est de la discrimination envers les petits frères, maugréa le général."

Saga leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner successivement vers Mû puis Aldébaran :

"Que nous vaut cette visite ?"

Mû lâcha un long soupire :

"La lettre. Vous l'avez reçu aussi, non ?"

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard. Saga prit la parole :

"Nous l'avons reçu ce matin. Enfin, _je_ l'ai reçu ce matin. Kânon n'a rien reçu. Et c'était adressé "au chevalier du Gémeau".

- Du Gémeau ? répéta Mû perplexe. C'est des..

- Oui _des Gémeaux_, rectifia Kânon. On a vu Aphrodite tout à l'heure, visiblement, ce n'est pas la première gourde qu'elle fait, cette Athéna."

Décidément, la déesse de la guerre avait un sérieux problème avec le pluriel dans les signes du zodiaque.

"D'ailleurs, il était bien énervé,ce poisson, ajouta Kânon avant de mettre une main derrière la nuque. Tout ça pour une question de singulier et de pluriel.

- Il tient beaucoup au fait que son signe soit composé de deux poissons, intervint Aldébaran. Cela fait partie de sa mythologie.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir pendre la déesse par les pieds ! fit remarquer Mû. Il n'a pas arrêté de la menacer tout à l'heure.

- Il n'était pas sérieux, assura le Taureau en chassant une mouche invisible.

- Et que devons-nous faire ? C'est du sérieux ou une plaisanterie cette lettre ? demanda Kânon en regardant successivement les trois autres chevaliers d'or.

- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, assura Mû."

Kânon leva les bras au ciel avant d'ajouter :

"Passer des vacances entre chevaliers d'or et chevaliers de bronze, quelle idée ! Il va y avoir des bagarres générales."

Saga hocha doucement la tête de gauche à droite :

"Je ne crois pas que les bagarres soient le problème. Il faut plutôt se demander quel est le but de cette manoeuvre. Si c'est pour mieux se connaître, je ne crois pas que le fait de se retrouver enfermés dans une même pièce changera grand-chose.

- Et puis, on ne se supporte pas,renchérit Kânon."

Mû lança un regard noir au jumeau :

"Si tout le monde faisait un tant soit peu d'effort, je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de bagarre. C'est vrai que certains ne peuvent se supporter, c'est pour cela que je pense que ces vacances sont une bonne idée."

Les jumeaux écarquillèrent les yeux et se tournèrent en même temps vers le gardien de la première maison :

"Une bonne idée ? S'exclamèrent-ils en un bel ensemble.

- Attends, ce n'est pas logique, continua Saga. Si certains chevaliers d'or ne se supportent pas, c'est une bonne raison d'éviter de les mettre dans une même pièce.

- Ce sont à cause des différends vieux de quelques années que vous n'arrivez pas à vous supporter, s'expliqua Mû."

Le Bélier restait sur ses positions. Il trouvait que ces vacances étaient une vraie aubaine pour les chevaliers d'or quoiqu'ils pussent en dire. Ils restaient trop longtemps cloîtrés dans leur maison, se croisaient que très rarement, se parlaient que lors des patrouilles ou des entraînements, mais aucun moment de détente entre eux. Il fallait les faire bouger, au moins, dans un milieu hors du sanctuaire.

"Je te rappelle qu'autant Aiolia est très sociable, qu'autant Deathmask c'est tout le contraire, déclara Saga."

Et voilà. Encore cet argument.

"Mais qu'avez-vous contre Deathmask ? s'enquit le Bélier. Il n'a rien fait de mal, non ? Du moins, pas depuis que nous sommes de retour.

- Il n'aime pas la compagnie des autres chevaliers d'or, répondit Aldébaran, pour clore la discussion."

Un ange passa tandis que Kânon se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer et que Saga se baissa pour poser son casque à terre, à côté de sa jambe droite. Mû soupira. À croire qu'il était vraiment le seul à vouloir partir. Et si c'était réellement un ordre d'Athéna.

"Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se rendre à la chambre du grand Pope, murmura le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Il faut prendre une décision pour cette lettre.

- C'est simple. On vote. Ceux qui veulent partir et ceux qui veulent rester, répliqua Kânon. On en décidera les conséquences. Pas besoin de discuter pendant des heures."

Mû fit la moue avant d'acquiescer. Aldébaran se dirigea vers la sortie du temple des Gémeaux tandis que les jumeaux emboîtèrent le pas et que Mû ferma la marche. La neige, continuant à tomber à gros flocons, avait totalement recouvert les marches du sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or s'enfonçaient jusqu'au-dessus des chevilles. Arrivés au temple du Cancer, Mû ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un long soupire d'exaspération. Deathmask ne voulait pas venir à ses vacances, lui non plus.

Les chevaliers trouvèrent le gardien de la maison à son centre, portant son armure, mais pas son casque. Il se demanda ce que faisait cette troupe chez lui. Il ne lui était pas rare de recevoir Mû quelque temps chez lui, de voir de temps à autre Aldébaran passer ou même quelquefois de voir l'iceberg sur patte traverser sa maison sans lui adresser la parole. Mais ce fut bien une des rares fois où quatre chevaliers - si on prenait en compte Kânon - se rendaient ensemble chez lui en période de paix.

"Bonjour Deathmask, lança Saga d'une voix neutre."

Le gardien du quatrième temple haussa les épaules avant de s'adosser à un pilier et de croiser les bras.

"Nous allons nous rendre au palais du grand pope pour prendre une décision par rapport à la lettre, continua le Gémeaux.

- C'est bien, répondit le Cancer d'une voix désintéressée."

Mû leva les yeux au ciel avant d'intervenir :

"C'est une réunion entre chevaliers.

- Pas besoin que je vienne. Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de cette lettre. Surtout toi, Mû. Je reste ici."

Ce fut le dernier mot de DeathMask. Il n'avait aucune intention de bouger ou de venir à leur pseudo réunion. Saga n'en démordit pas :

"Très bien. Puisque tu refuses de bouger de ton temple, nous allons faire cette réunion ici. Je vais aller chercher les autres chevaliers d'or."

Deathmask ne répondit pas. Le jumeau de Kânon faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient leur réunion chez lui que cela l'obligeait à y participer. Saga dépassa le Cancer, lui adressa un regard avant de continuer sa route. Kânon éternua tandis que Mû secoua la tête. Mauvaise volonté, vraiment.

"Quelle perte de temps maugréa Deathmask."

Saga marcha rapidement vers le cinquième temple qu'il trouva vide. Il sentait la présence du chevalier du Lion plus loin, chez le Scorpion. Chez ce dernier se tenaient aussi le Verseau, le Capricorne et ce cher Aphrodite. Très bien, il n'aura pas à faire tout le sanctuaire pour les réunir. Il espérait juste ne pas déranger Shaka dans sa méditation.

Arrivé dans le temple de la Vierge, il sentit sa présence dans ses appartements. Saga se dirigea vers ceux-ci d'une grande enjambée. Il manquerait plus qu'il dorme tiens. Il frappa par trois fois à la porte de bois et attendit. Pas de réponse. Il mit sa main droite sur la poignée avant de la tourner et d'ouvrir doucement la porte. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à la pièce devant lui. Pas de trace de Shaka. Il passa dans la pièce à côté. Une cuisine modeste s'offrit à lui. Assis à la table, une tasse de thé entre les mains, la Vierge cligna des yeux en voyant débarquer le gardien de la troisième maison.

"Oui ?"

Saga resta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine :

"Désolé de te déranger. Il faut que tu te rendes au quatrième temple, expliqua-t-il rapidement. C'est pour la lettre. Nous allons prendre une décision."

Shaka comme toute réponse soupira. Il ramena une mèche blonde derrière son oreille gauche avant de répliquer :

"Je n'y vais pas, à ces vacances. Pas besoin de discuter plus. C'est non.

- Peut-être, mais il faut que tout le monde soit réuni pour qu'on prenne une décision.

- Très bien."

Saga prit congé de la Vierge, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le septième temple. Shaka tapota du bout des ongles sa tasse de thé avant de soupirer à nouveau. Quelle décision devaient-ils prendre de toute manière ? Il était certain qu'ils n'arriveraient même pas à se mettre d'accord sur ça. D'un geste lent, il se leva de sa chaise, sortit de ses appartements avant de se rendre au quatrième temple. Une fois sur les marches menant au temple du Lion, la Vierge frissonna. Le froid devenait presque intenable même avec son armure d'or. Ou est-ce par ce qu'il était de nature frileuse ? Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'autre temple non sans faillir de glisser plusieurs fois. Des vacances. Non, mais vraiment.

Quand il arriva enfin au temple du Cancer, Aldébaran et Mû étaient en grande conversation tandis que Deathmask était toujours adossé à son pilier, les yeux fermés. Kânon écoutait ses compagnons tout en se frottant les bras.

La Vierge marcha lentement vers eux.

"Ah, rebonjour, Shaka, lança Mû en souriant."

L'intéressé lui adressa un sourire timide avant de refermer les yeux. Aldébaran continua la conversation qu'il avait amenée avec Mû sur l'intérêt des entraînements.

Mû était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'une attaque d'un dieu quelconque puisque la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient n'était jamais arrivée. Quant à Aldébaran, du même avis, argumentait sur le fait qu'un entraînement n'était jamais quelque chose de perdu.

Quand le sujet de la lettre arriva dans leur conversation, Shaka se mit à écouter attentivement.

"Je pense vraiment que se retrouver autre part que dans le sanctuaire est une bonne chose, fit Mû. Un peu d'air frais nous fera le plus grand bien."

Shaka ne put s'empêcher de penser que le lieu ne changera pas grand-chose. Il n'avait simplement pas envie de se retrouver cloîtré entre chevaliers d'or. Aldébaran allait répliquer quelque chose quand Saga et les autres chevaliers d'or arrivèrent dans le quatrième temple. Visiblement, Aphrodite tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main droite. Les chevaliers d'or, ainsi que Deathmask bien qu'il voulût ne pas y participer, se mirent en cercle. Et pour une étrange raison, ils s'étaient positionnés dans l'ordre zodiacal, Kânon entre Saga et Deathmask.

Saga prit la parole :

"Bon, tout le monde a eu cette lettre et nous savons tous de quoi il retourne. On ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. On va voter. Ceux qui veulent y aller et ceux qui ne veulent pas y aller.

- Et pourquoi ne pas laisser aller ceux qui veulent et laisser en paix ceux qui ne veulent pas ? demanda Milo."

Un point pour le Scorpion. Saga répliqua sagement :

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça que la déesse souhaite.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Aiolia. Milo a raison. Pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser partir ceux qui veulent ?

- Car je serai _tout seul_ ? rétorqua Mû d'une voix sèche.

- Non, je veux y aller aussi, fit le Verseau.

- Hé bien, vous y allez tous les deux, vous nous envoyez des cartes postales et voilà, on en parle plus ! dit Aphrodite avec mauvaise humeur.

Le Verseau soupira d'exaspération. Décidément, le gardien du dernier temple n'avait encore rien digéré.

"Ecoutez, on y va tous ou on reste tous. D'accord ? déclara Saga d'un ton plus autoritaire.

- Mais pourquoi y aller tous ? insista Aphrodite.

- C'est comme ça."

Aphrodite n'en démordit pas :

"Écoute, Saga, dans la lettre, elle dit que "nous sommes conviés" avec nos homologues d'or. Pas que c'est un ordre. Pas que c'est obligatoire de venir tous ensemble.

- Très bien. On vote, fit Saga en ignorant complètement son compagnon d'armes. À ma droite, ceux qui veulent partir. À ma gauche ceux qui veulent rester."

Presque naturellement, les chevaliers d'or prirent position. En petit groupe à la droite était composé de Camus, Mû et d'Aldébaran. Un autre groupe à sa gauche était composé de Shaka,Deathmask (qui s'était pris au jeu) ainsi qu'Aphrodite. Un autre groupe se trouvait en face de Saga était composé d'Aiolia, Shura, Milo et Kânon.

"Et vous quatre ? Fit Saga en les désignant.

- Bah en fait, c'est le groupe du "ni oui ni non", expliqua Shura le plus naturellement du monde."

Saga passa sa main sur son visage :

"Choisissez un groupe..."

Aiolia et Milo partirent dans le groupe de droite quant à Shura et Kânon, ils se retrouvèrent dans le groupe de gauche.

"Bah bravo, murmura Shaka avec mauvaise humeur. Deux groupes parfaitement identiques."

C'était vrai. Les deux groupes étaient composés tous les deux de cinq personnes. Il ne restait plus qu'à Saga de trancher. Ce dernier regarda successivement les deux groupes qui s'offraient à lui. Il n'avait aucune idée lesquels des deux choisir. Certes, il trouvait cette histoire de vacances ridicule, mais d'un autre côté, il avait bien envie de prendre l'air. Et se retrouver avec les autres chevaliers d'or, pourquoi pas. Même s'il avait pas besoin d'être à des milliers de kilomètres pour ça.

Choix difficile. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait peser le pour et le contre. Rapidement.

"C'est ridicule ! lança Aphrodite. Il n'a pas à choisir. Vous là (il désigna l'autre groupe) vous n'avez qu'à y aller et puis c'est tout.

- J'ai dit qu'on y va tous ou on reste, répéta Saga d'un ton ferme. Bon, je vais faire autrement.(Il se tourna vers le groupe d'Aphrodite)Quels sont vos arguments pour rester au sanctuaire ?"

Le chevalier des Poissons leva les yeux au ciel :

"Nos arguments ? Ils sont simples : cette lettre est ridicule et les chevaliers d'or ont autre chose à faire que d'avoir des vacances ou _avoir de l'air frais_.

- Personnellement, moi, je m'en moque un peu, avoua Kânon.

- C'est vrai que les chevaliers d'or ont bien autre chose à faire ces temps-ci, entre les patrouilles et les entraînements, c'est sûr, on est surbookés, ajouta ironiquement Shura."

Saga posa son regard sur la Vierge.

"Et toi, Shaka ? Pourquoi ce refus ? demanda doucement le chevalier des Gémeaux."

Le gardien de la sixième maison resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre d'une voix calme :

"Je pense que les chevaliers d'or n'ont pas à passer du temps ensemble. Nous sommes au même palier de la hiérarchie de la chevalerie. Nous sommes des collègues, pas des amis."

Les mots de la Vierge firent réagir plus d'un :

"Pas des amis ? s'exclama Aiolia qui tenta de garder son calme. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- En fait, on est pas assez bien pour monsieur l'homme le plus proche de Dieu, intervint Milo avec mauvaise humeur.

- Il a raison."

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Camus.

"Il a raison, répéta-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas censés être des amis, mais seulement des collègues sur qui on peut compter.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'écria Milo, les yeux écarquillés. L'amitié n'est pas compatible avec le métier de chevalier ?

- Certains régissent plus par leurs sentiments que par la raison, fit Shaka d'un calme absolu.

- C'est de moi dont tu parles ? s'énerva Aiolia."

La vierge cligna des yeux avant de les poser sur son voisin du dessous :

"Si tu te sens visé..., commença-t-elle, mais le Bélier la coupa net.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez dire une chose pareille !

- On dérive, on dérive, tenta Saga, mais Aiolia revint à la charge, se positionnant devant la Vierge.

- Toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé les miches, tu crois que c'est à cause de quoi ? Du fait que je te prenne pour un collègue ou pour un ami ?

- Ce n'est pas ça que j'ai dit, se défendit la Vierge en secouant vivement la tête."

Saga était certain : Aiolia était fou de rage et pour cause, il avait toujours considéré Shaka comme son meilleur ami. Une sacrée claque. Les autres chevaliers d'or ne pouvaient rien faire pour calmer le Lion :

"Je dis seulement qu'on n'est pas obligé de faire ami ami, non ? Continua le sixième gardien. Vous vous êtes rapprochés entre vous, tant mieux. Moi,ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

- Et tu recherches quoi ? s'emporta Aiolia.

- Mais arrête de t'énerver, Aiolia. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi !

- Tu viens de dire que nous ne sommes pas tes amis !"

La Vierge n'en crut pas ses oreilles :

"Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !"

Furieux, le Lion d'or se mit à marcher à grande enjambée vers la sortie du quatrième temple. Il en avait assez entendu.

"Aiolia ! tenta Aldébaran, mais peine perdue, il était déjà loin."

Ni une ni deux, Shaka, voulant le rattraper, se mit à ses trousses. Le calme s'installa entre les autres chevaliers d'or et il fut rompu par le murmure de DeathMask :

"Chouette ambiance"

Mû secoua la tête de dépit tandis que Milo soupira :

"Bon bah..."

Aiolia marchait relativement vite sous l'effet de la colère. Shaka courait derrière lui, manquant de glisser sur la neige. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, ils étaient à l'entrée du temple du Lion.

"Aiolia, laisse-moi t'expliquer, tenta la Vierge, mais le Lion rétorqua sèchement :

- Non, je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter !

- C'est exactement ce que je disais ! Tu écoutes que tes sentiments ! fit Shaka avec mauvaise humeur."

Le gardien de la cinquième maison lui adressa un regard noir.

"Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas mon ami, se défendit l'indien. Vraiment. J'ai simplement dit que l'amitié n'est pas le but premier des chevaliers d'or entre eux. Le plus important c'est qu'on arrive à se supporter assez pour s'entraider sur le terrain, non ?

- Et l'amour ? lâcha le Lion.

- Quoi l'amour ? répéta son homologue, perplexe.

- Oui, l'amour. C'est aussi _secondaire _?"

La Vierge ne comprenait pas où le Lion voulait en venir. Bien sûr que l'amour était important. Il était le premier à le dire. Mais de l'amour entre chevaliers ? Certes, il était avec Aldébaran maintenant. Il pouvait certifier que c'était de l'amour entre eux même si ce n'était pas joyeux ces temps-ci. Mais contrairement à une amitié qui était facilement acceptée et montrable au monde, un amour était bien plus complexe à aborder. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux innombrables disputes qu'il avait eues avec le chevalier du Taureau sur le fait de se montrer au grand jour. Shaka avait toujours refusé, trouvant que cela ne regardait en rien les autres chevaliers d'or. Et c'était vrai. Cela ne le regardait pas et cela ne les regardera jamais.

"Alors ? dit Aiolia, face au silence de la Vierge."

Le sixième gardien secoua la tête.

"Si tu veux parler d'amour entre chevaliers..je ne sais pas quoi répondre."

Aiolia sut qu'il mentait. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu quelque temps auparavant dans la sixième demeure. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Milo chez qui il était allé juste après les avoir surpris. Il préférait garder ça pour lui. Après tout, il considérait Shaka comme son meilleur ami depuis des années même s'ils s'étaient retrouvés à se battre entre eux dans la chambre du grand pope.

"Mais là n'est pas la question, Aiolia, reprit le chevalier d'or. Je ne crois pas à "ces vacances". C'est juste pour nous regrouper dans une même pièce pour qu'on soit obligés de se parler. Or, mis à part à toi et quelques autres, je n'aime pas parler.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler, exprima le Lion, plus calmement.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis."

Le Lion d'or fut cependant persuadé que la Vierge cachait la véritable raison de son refus de participer aux vacances de la déesse Athéna. Peut-être avait-il simplement peur de connaître les autres chevaliers d'or ? Ou alors peur d'être découvert avec Aldébaran ? Pas de risque avec le Lion. Il ne dira rien. Du moins, il cherchait un moyen d'aborder le sujet avec son "collègue". Cette relation était nouvelle sans doute et c'était pour cela qu'il avait peur d'en parler. Et surtout peur de lui en parler. Il n'avait vraiment pas de quoi. Aiolia était plutôt content pour son ami. Il se demandait même comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas être surpris par Aphrodite. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que les deux chevaliers d'or se voyaient régulièrement dans le temple de l'un et de l'autre. Oui, cela faisait déjà un _bon_ moment.

Voyant le Lion calmé, la Vierge déclara :

"On devrait retourner au quatrième temple."

Comme toute réponse, Aiolia haussa les épaules. Il lui agrippa le bras droit :

"Tu es sûr...de n'avoir rien à me dire ? murmura le Lion."

Shaka cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Quelque chose à lui dire ? Quoi par exemple ? Sa relation avec Aldébaran ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Pas encore.

"Non, répondit-il fermement. Viens, Aiolia, les autres nous attendent."

Mais le Lion ne lâcha pas prise :

"Je ne te crois pas. Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Mais que veux-tu que je te cache ? s'écria la Vierge. On se voit tout les jours !

- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot !

- Je ne te prends pas pour un idiot.`

- Je sais que tu me caches quelque chose. Ne me mens pas."

Shaka ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Bon sang, il ne lui cachait rien. Oui, cette relation. C'était la seule chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas simplement en parler.

"Aiolia, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, avoua la Vierge d'une voix sereine. Je te jure que...

- Ne jure pas, réprimanda Aiolia. Je le sais. Tu ne peux pas te défiler. Je _le _sais_._"

Shaka dévisagea son ami d'un air perplexe. Était il possible que...? Non, ils avaient fait très attention. À moins que...il les eût surpris tout à l'heure quand Shaka avait senti la présence du chevalier du Lion dans son temple et qui avait mystérieusement rebroussé chemin. Non. Impossible. Pas maintenant.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, murmura le sixième gardien.

- Écoute, je suis content pour toi, d'accord ? Fit le Lion en lui lâchant le bras. Juste que c'est...bizarre."

Bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qui était bizarre ? Le fait qu'il pût être avec le chevalier du Taureau ? Le fait qu'ils puissent éprouver quelque chose l'un pour l'autre ? De les voir s'embrasser ? C'était sûr que cela changeait des mauvaises habitudes d'Aphrodite qui revenait avec une nouvelle tête dans son temple toutes fins de semaine.

"Je ne veux pas que cela se sache, chuchota la Vierge,dans la confidence. Vraiment, ce ne serait pas juste.

- Je ne dirai rien, assura le Lion."

Son homologue d'or lui adressa un sourire timide.

"Mais cela reste néanmoins bizarre, insista-t-il.

- En quoi est ce bizarre ? s'écria la Vierge.

- Bah..j'avoue mieux te voir avec quelqu'un comme Mû par exemple, avoua Aiolia en mettant sa main droite derrière la tête."

Shaka écarquilla les yeux. Mû. Il le voyait avec Mû ! Ce Bélier au caractère bien trempé qui avait pris le rôle de chef un jour après son arrivée au sanctuaire. Ce Bélier qui était resté à Jamir pendant des années et qui les avait ignorés tout ce temps. Ce Bélier qui était en adoration devant le Cancer. Non, vraiment, il le voyait avec lui ?

"Quelle idée ! s'étonna Shaka."

Au quatrième temple, on avait repris la discussion. Camus affirmait que les chevaliers d'or avaient besoin d'air frais (Aphrodite répliquait toujours d'une voix cinglante qu'ils avaient le temps météorologique pour). Shura et Kânon se fichaient un peu de la décision puisqu'ils n'étaient ni contre d'y aller ni contre de rester. Milo se demandait pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils n'avaient rien reçu. Mû essayait de discuter avec DeathMask sur la décision à prendre. Ce dernier répliquait qu'il s'en fichait complètement de "ces ridicules vacances".Quant à Aldébaran, il était resté muet depuis le départ du Lion et de la Vierge.

"Sérieusement, il faudrait prendre une décision, déclara Saga.

- J'ai une question, fit Milo tandis qu'Aphrodite allait rétorquer quelque chose. Et Aiolos et Dhoko dans cette histoire ?

- Quoi Aiolos et Dhoko ? répéta Saga, perplexe.

- Bah, ils sont des chevaliers d'or, non ? Ils vont venir aussi vous croyez ? Ou alors ils vont bien gentiment rester aux cinq anciens pics ?"

C'était vrai qu'Aiolos n'était pas resté au sanctuaire, au grand désarroi de son petit frère et avait préféré suivre Dhoko en Chine. Saga se demanda même s'ils avaient eux aussi reçu la lettre.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour eux. Néanmoins, on doit prendre une décision pour demain.

- C'est vrai qu'on doit partir demain, fit Mû d'une voix calme.

- C'est toujours à toi de trancher, Saga, fit remarquer Camus."

Le Gémeau soupira. Bon, puisque les arguments n'avaient pas marché, il restait plus que sa décision à lui. Il voulait vraiment prendre ces vacances ne serait ce que pour pouvoir se rapprocher de certaines personnes et d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas besoin de bouger pour le faire. Et puis, zut.

"On y va, dit Saga d'une voix ferme."

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Aphrodite s'étrangla presque :

"Quoi ?

- Sérieux ? Fit Mû, n'arrivant pas à cacher un sourire."

Le chevalier des Poissons n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils partaient pour de vrai ?

"Bon, je vais aller faire ma valise...murmura Milo en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la quatrième maison.

- Oh hé ! Attends deux secondes ! reprit Aphrodite, en s'adressant à Saga. Et pourquoi on y va, je te prie ?

- Je devais prendre une décision. La voilà, fit il simplement.

- Et je dois aussi y aller ? demanda Kânon à l'assemblée.

- Si on vient, toi aussi, répondit Camus. Tu es aussi un chevalier d'or.

- Non, non, on ne va nulle part ! s'exclama le douzième gardien."

Ils n'allaient partir nulle part. Pas question pour Aphrodite d'aller où que ce soit.

"Aphrodite, fit doucement Camus. La décision est prise. Nous allons prendre ces vacances ensemble pendant deux semaines.

- Ce n'est pas si long que ça, assura Shura. Noël, le Nouvel An. Cela peut être chouette.

- Et qu'est ce que tu fous dans le groupe des "non" si tu trouves ça chouette, la chèvre ? s'emporta Aphrodite."

Le Capricorne allait répliquer quand Mû prit la parole :

"Ce sera une expérience enrichissante.

- Si ça tourne au vinaigre, n'allez pas dire que je ne vous aurai pas prévenu ! ajouta le chevalier des Poissons.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que cela tourne au vinaigre ? demanda Aldébaran, les bras croisés.

- Vous n'avez pas suffisamment entendu les deux zouaves de la cinquième et de la sixième maison ?"

En parlant du Lion et de son voisin, ils n'étaient pas encore redescendus et cela commençait à inquiéter le Taureau, non pas qu'il fût jaloux, mais juste curieux de comprendre pourquoi la Vierge mettait autant de temps à revenir. Il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour tenter de ramener le Lion à la raison. Une partie de lui restait quand même sur ses gardes. Après tout, Aiolia restait le meilleur ami de Shaka. Et cela, il ne pouvait le changer. Même après les mots de la Vierge.

"Aphrodite, nous sommes suffisamment âgés et disciplinés pour ne pas nous battre entre nous, certifia Camus.

- Non, je reste sur mes positions. Ça va mal finir, s'entêta le douzième gardien. "

Camus soupira. Kânon ne savait pas quoi dire exactement. Se retrouver avec tous les autres chevaliers d'or au même endroit. Qu'est ce que cela allait donner ? Et aussi, il ne fallait pas oublier les chevaliers de bronze. Il ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Du moins peut-être Ikki quand il s'était battu contre lui au sanctuaire sous-marin. C'était tout. Il savait que Hyoga était le disciple de Camus, Shiryu celui de Dhoko. Shun était le frère du Phénix. Quant à Seiya...Bref, il ne les connaissait pas vraiment.

"Bon, si ce n'est que pour deux semaines...finit par accepter Aphrodite."

DeathMask, quant à lui, ne fit aucun commentaire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Divine surprise

Chapitre III : Divine surprise

La couche de neige qui recouvrait le sanctuaire s'était épaissie durant la nuit. Les marches des escaliers entre chaque maison du zodiaque étaient totalement recouvertes. Le ciel était dégagé et la météo ne prévoyait plus de neige pour quelques jours. La température restait irrémédiablement en dessous de zéro degré. Les chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas trop à se plaindre du froid avec leurs armures d'or.

Mais cette fois-ci, ils devaient les laisser au sanctuaire. Les plus prévoyants avaient déjà sorti les gros manteaux d'hiver comme Camus, Aldébaran, Mû, Saga ou Shura et les avaient sagement préparés la veille. Ceux qui cherchaient tout à la dernière minute - et qui cherchaient encore maintenant - comme Aiolia, Aphrodite,DeathMask, Milo ou Kânon avaient déjà retourné la moitié de leurs appartements.

Aiolia était certain que son écharpe auburn se trouvait quelque part dans un de ses tiroirs. Il portait un manteau d'hiver vert-émeraude, jeans bleu et des chaussures noires. Il n'aimait pas trop s'habiller "en civil". Son armure d'or reposait sur son socle à quelques mètres de son lit tandis que son propriétaire ouvrait tous les tiroirs de sa commode, en sortait quelques affaires avant de les refermer. Bon sang, où était-elle passée ? Une valise fermée était posée sur le lit. Aiolia avait pris quelques affaires, pas grand-chose. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Le Lion se mit à quatre pattes devant son lit et passa son bras droit sous le lit à l'aveuglette. Il toucha quelque chose de dur, il balada sa main un peu plus vers la gauche du lit et toucha quelque chose de doux. Intrigué, il l'attrapa et le ramena vers lui : une peluche de lion. Il jeta la peluche (qui représentait un lion couché) vers le socle de son armure et repartit à la pêche. Il sortit successivement une botte gauche, une boîte en carton brun,une autre peluche de lion, une souris en plastique (sans doute du chat qu'il avait recueilli quelque temps auparavant et dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle). Pas d'écharpe.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Aiolia lui donna la permission d'entrer tandis qu'il repartait à l'aventure sous son lit. Habillé d'un manteau noir, d'un pantalon de la même couleur ainsi que de grosses bottines, une écharpe blanche autour du cou, Shaka cligna des yeux en voyant le Lion à quatre pattes sous le lit.

"Aiolia ? Fit-il doucement. Qu'est ce que tu fais là-dessous ?

- Je cherche mon écharpe, répondit-il en sortant une peluche représentant un chat roux."

D'un geste lent, Shaka lui tendit ce qu'il avait dans sa main droite : une écharpe auburn parfaitement pliée. Aiolia soupira d'exaspération.

"Je l'ai trouvée tout à l'heure en fouillant mes affaires, expliqua la Vierge. Je suis venu te la rendre."

Aiolia se releva,dépoussiéra son pantalon d'un geste de la main avant de prendre ce qui lui revenait. Il toucha la main de son ami : elle était glacée. Il passa l'écharpe autour de son cou et ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

"Tu as les mains gelées."

Et il n'y avait pas que ça. Les joues de Shaka étaient rosies par le froid, chose qui n'arrivait pas quand il portait son armure d'or.

"Il fait très froid, murmura la Vierge. Vraiment très froid. Camus dit que ça va s'empirer dans la semaine."

S'empirer ? La température était déjà bien dans le négatif. Le plus à craindre n'était pas vraiment les épaisses couches de neige qui recouvrait tout le domaine sacré, mais plutôt le verglas sur la route. D'après Mû, ils devaient attendre un, car en bas des maisons du zodiaques pour se rendre à un hôtel ou un chalet comme cela avait été dit par Athéna(Mû lui avait passé un coup de téléphone la veille pour avoir des informations). Comment comptaient-ils rouler avec un temps aussi exécrable ?

"Les autres nous attendent en bas, fit Shaka. Il est bientôt neuf heures."

Aiolia acquiesça d'un air entendu, prit sa valise à bout de bras, et suivit son ami. Il remarqua par ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas de valise. Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque. Shaka se contenta de sourire :

"Aldébaran est venu la chercher hier soir."

Ha oui. Question idiote, bien sûr. Les deux chevaliers d'or sortirent de la maison du Lion. Le vent souffla en leur direction et Aiolia ne put retenir un frisson.

Dans la maison du Scorpion, son gardien avait retourné tous ses appartements. Il cherchait désespérément une chaussure droite tandis que le gardien de la onzième maison, un manteau blanc, une écharpe rouge avec un jeans bleuté et des chaussures noires, assis sur le lit, le regardait s'activer sans vouloir bouger le petit doigt. Il y avait par terre des vêtements, le casque de l'armure du Scorpion (qui s'était reconstituée dans un coin de la pièce, sans le casque, Milo ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre), des livres, une chaussure gauche et une valise fermée. Il avait déjà regardé sous le lit, dans sa cuisine, dans ses commodes, même au-dessus de sa bibliothèque. Bon sang, il avait trouvé la chaussure gauche près de son lit, la droite ne devait pas être loin.

"Tu as regardé dans la salle de bain ? suggéra le français."

Ni une ni deux, Milo partit sans demander son reste. Il émit un juron audible jusqu'en Russie quand il aperçut ladite chaussure confortablement installée près de sa baignoire. Cela faisait juste deux heures qu'il cherchait. Il revint dans sa chambre, prit l'autre chaussure avant de s'installer près de son ami pour les enfiler.

"Tu devrais ranger un peu, fit remarquer Camus."

Milo se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il rangera à leur retour. Ce n'était pas pressé.

Le chevalier du Scorpion portait un manteau beige, un jeans bleu et ses fichues chaussures noires. Enfin prêts, le deux chevaliers d'or quittèrent les appartements du huitième gardien pour se rendre à la première maison du zodiaque. Ils rencontrèrent Shura portant un manteau noir, une écharpe rouge et un jean noir, sortant de la maison du scorpion.

Aphrodite en était certain : il sera encore le dernier. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette valise refusait de se fermer. Il avait déjà enlevé une partie de ses vêtements, qui jonchaient maintenant le sol. Il avait déjà utilisé cette valise pour retourner en Suède. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à la fermer. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre deux ou trois vêtements et ensuite son armure d'or pour se rendre dans son pays. Mais pas pour deux semaines.

Le chevalier des Poissons soupira avant de s'asseoir sur sa valise pour l'obliger à se fermer. Après quelques acrobaties, il réussit tant bien que mal à fermer le premier loquet. Très bien, plus qu'un maintenant. Il tendit la main droite vers celui-ci et tenta de le fermer, sans succès. Il se positionna plus vers la droite de la valise pour que son poids l'aide à refermer cette partie. Il tira sur le loquet d'un coup sec et le referma. Il soupira de soulagement, s'enleva de la valise avant de la prendre et de sortir de ses appartements. Il s'empara au vol de son écharpe bleu clair qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il portait un manteau bleu foncé, un pantalon de la même couleur et des bottes noires. Une fois sorti de son temple, il soupira une nouvelle fois devant le nombre de maison à franchir et se mit en route.

Portant un manteau bordeaux, un jeans bleu, des bottines brunâtres et une écharpe jaune claire, Mû faisait les cent pas devant la première maison du zodiaque. Il consultait sa montre tout les cinq minutes depuis un bon moment avant de reprendre sa marche. Que faisaient-ils bon sang ? Il était neuf heures et quart ! Ils étaient tous en retard. Ils avaient pourtant dit qu'ils se donneraient tous rendez-vous en bas de la maison du Bélier pour neuf heures ! Non, franchement, ils exagéraient. Et pas de trace d'Aldébaran qui devait être le premier à être là. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas très ponctuels, du moins, surtout Kânon. Deathmask...il ne savait pas en fait. Il venait toujours aux réunions à l'heure, pourtant. Et Camus ? Lui qui était là toujours un quart d'heure à l'avance ! Il devait attendre Milo sans doute. Aphrodite, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Il était toujours le dernier aux réunions bien que sa maison fût la plus proche de la salle du grand pope (Mû n'avait jamais cherché à approfondir ce sujet). Quant à Shura, il était un peu comme Camus, toujours en avance. Shaka, il ne fallait pas en parler. Lui, en retard ? Mû n'y croyait pas et pourtant, sa montre en était témoin, il avait bien un quart d'heure - maintenant vingt minutes - de retard ! Et le chat. Ce chat fougueux de la cinquième maison, où était il encore passé ?

Mû se promit intérieurement de leur passer un savon.

Il avait téléphoné à Athéna la veille pour connaître les directives. Elle avait été enchantée que sa lettre eût été acceptée (Aphrodite qui était resté avec Mû cette soirée-là avait eu qu'une seule envie : étrangler le Bélier avec le cordon du téléphone) et avait expliqué qu'un, car viendra les prendre le lendemain à neuf heures et demie du matin pour les amener dans un endroit de la Fondation Graad.

Et Mû avait prévu le coup. Il avait avancé l'heure du rendez-vous d'une demi-heure à cause des possibles retardataires. Et résultat des courses : neuf heures vingt et personne à l'horizon.

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas lui faire faux bond maintenant. Il était à deux doigts d'aller les chercher par la peau du cou et un coup de pied aux fesses pour certains.

Il consulta sa montre : neuf heures vingt-cinq. Il jeta un regard en haut des escaliers menant à la maison du Bélier. Il soupira en voyant arriver Aldébaran - qui portait un long manteau brun, un pantalon beige ainsi que des chaussures de la même couleur - tenant trois valises, Aiolia et Shaka.

Ok. Trois sur dix.

Tendant le bras gauche vers eux, Mû ne put s'empêcher de tapoter sa montre d'un doigt frénétique en leur faisant bien comprendre qu'ils étaient terriblement en retard. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Aiolia parla le premier :

"Les escaliers sont extrêmement dangereux entre la quatrième et la troisième maison, expliqua-t-il en se frottant les mains pour les réchauffer. On a failli se casser trois fois une jambe.

- La neige, ça glisse...murmura Shaka comme pour clore le débat.

- Moué...Quoi qu'il en soit,je peux comprendre que vous soyez en retard vous deux si vous avez fait attention entre chaque marche, déclara Mû en mettant les poings sur les hanches. (Il désigna le Taureau du doigt), Mais toi ! Tu étais pourtant à la _deuxième_ maison que je sache."

Aldébaran passa sa main dans ses cheveux. En fait, il avait attendu Shaka pour venir. Et à neuf heures dix, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de ne voir arriver personne. Ils s'étaient pourtant donné rendez-vous à huit heures quarante-cinq. Quand il avait vu Aiolia et Shaka arriver ensemble, il n'avait pas pu retenir une once de jalousie se manifester au creux de son ventre. Shaka avait alors expliqué qu'il avait oublié quelques affaires et avait retrouvé l'écharpe du Lion, ce fut pourquoi il s'était arrêté dans la cinquième maison. Le Taureau avait demandé ce que faisait l'écharpe chez lui. Ce dernier avait complètement ignoré la question et s'était contenté de les presser pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous.

Aiolia ne se souvenait même pas de quand datait ce prêt d'écharpe. De toute manière, il était bien incapable de dire quand il en avait eu besoin auparavant.

Aldébaran ne savait que dire pour justifier son retard auprès de Mû. Avant même qu'il ait pu articuler un mot pour dire un semblant d'excuse, Mû se jeta sur les nouveaux arrivants, montre désignée du doigt. Saga et Kânon tout deux habillés de la même façon, manteaux bleu marine, des chaussures noires et un pantalon de la même couleur, descendirent les marches du premier temple, valise au bout du bras. Aiolia fut bien incapable de discerner les jumeaux.

"Et demi ! Vous arrivez à neuf heures et demie ! s'écria Mû en leur montrant sa montre. Je vous avais pourtant dit d'être là à neuf heures pile !

- Hé ho, fit un des deux jumeaux - Aiolia paria sur Kânon. Il y a pas le feu. Puis, apparemment, nous ne sommes pas les derniers !

- Vous n'avez pas honte ? continua le Bélier sur sa lancée. Une demi-heure de retard ! C'est pas croyable ça ! (le deuxième jumeau lui attrapa les poignets et se mit à dire "calme, calme" de façon répétée) J'ai fait exprès d'avancer l'heure, car je savais que vous êtes en retard quand il ne s'agit pas d'entraînement, mais là, vous exagérez.

- On se calme ! fit le jumeau qui tenait les mains de Mû. Nous sommes désolés du retard. Kânon n'avait pas préparé sa valise hier soir. On a dû tout faire en quatrième vitesse.

- Et tu me voyais avec lui, ne put s'empêcher la Vierge de murmurer au Lion."

Le gardien de la cinquième maison secoua la tête avant de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était bien ce que les autres chevaliers d'or reprochaient à Mû : il voulait tout contrôler. Quand les réunions avaient recommencé au sein des douze maisons, il était celui qui réprimandait les retardataires (à quel titre, personne ne le savait). Il était celui qui organisait les rondes, les patrouilles, les entraînements, les missions extérieurs. Quand Poseidon avait attaqué le sanctuaire et qu'Aiolia avait voulu aller au sanctuaire sous-marin, c'était encore lui qui avait refusé de le laisser partir (sinon il devait le tuer, disait-il, une excuse idiote que le Lion n'avait jamais avalée). Et là, encore une fois, il voulait assurer le bon déroulement des opérations à savoir les chevaliers à l'heure pour partir pour ces vacances. C'était peut-être parce que son ancien maître avait été Pope qu'il agissait de cette manière. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de chef parmi les chevaliers d'or. Athéna était la seule à donner encore des ordres.

Saga, tenant toujours les poignets du Bélier, tenta de le rassurer sur le fait qu'ils partiront bien et que le, car n'étant toujours pas là, ils n'étaient pas vraiment en retard. Le gardien de la première maison le jaugea avant de détourner la tête vers sa propre maison et de se plaindre que c'était toujours pareil avec eux. Kânon ne fit aucun commentaire et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Même habillé de cette façon, il avait encore froid, même si c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas aussi froid que la veille. Il se trouvait ridicule en habit dit civil et ce gros manteau l'empêchait presque de respirer. Et aussi, pour couronner le tout, il avait le même que son frère, habillé de la même façon. Kânon avait passé des années à lutter pour qu'on ne les confonde pas. Et voilà qu'il donnait une occasion en or pour le faire. C'était bien une chose que Kânon ne supportât pas : qu'on le prenne pour son frère. Son frère qui était si droit si enclin à la justice et à l'esprit de la chevalerie. Ils étaient jumeaux certes, mais bien différents. Il espérait que les chevaliers d'or ne seraient pas dupes et qu'ils avaient assez de jugeote pour faire la différence entre les deux jumeaux. Ce qui n'étaient pas le cas de ni Mû ni Aldébaran ni d'Aiolia, car aucun de trois n'était bien capable de dire qui était qui. Quoique Mû en sentant les mains chaudes et douces d'un des jumeaux avait reconnu presque immédiatement les mains de Saga. Quant à Shaka, il avait toujours les yeux fermés, se fiant donc à son sens de l'odorat pour les distinguer.

Saga lâcha doucement les poignets de Mû. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de consulter sa montre et d'émettre un râle d'exaspération. Certes, aucune trace pour le moment du car, mais aussi aucune trace des autres chevaliers d'or. Il commençait par croire qu'ils lui avaient posé un lapin.

Il était prêt à aller les chercher par la peau du dos quand il vit enfin Deathmask descendre les marches de son temple, habillé d'une veste noire, d'un pantalon gris et de chaussures de la même couleur. Mû ne put s'empêcher de penser que le voir dans ces habits lui procurait un certain charme. Bizarrement, le Bélier ne fit pas le même cirque de la montre avec le Cancer et le laissa même tranquille quand celui-ci les rejoignit, valise à la main. Saga le salua et il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête entendu. Mû adressa un sourire timide au gardien de la quatrième maison.

Il était bien là, prêt à partir. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter ou de stresser.

Il était dix heures moins quart quand Shura,accompagné d'Aphrodite, de Milo et de Camus, descendit les marches du premier temple. Mû refit la scène de la montre non sans crier :

"Vous avez vu L'HEURE ? NEUF HEURES QUARANTE-CINQ ! J'avais dit NEUF HEURES !

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas encore partis, non ? fit Shura en arrivant à sa hauteur. Pas la peine de hurler.

- Je hurle, car c'est inexcusable pour un chevalier d'avoir autant de retard !

- Tu m'excuseras, ce n'est pas en qualité de chevalier qu'on a été convié à cette connerie, dit Aphrodite avec mauvaise humeur.

- Et la ponctualité ? Vous connaissez ? s'emporta le Bélier. Ce n'est pas croyable ça. Surtout toi, Camus ! Je t'ai jamais vu avec autant de retard !"

Shaka, visiblement irrité par le comportement du gardien du premier temple, rétorqua :

"Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme que je sache. Pas la peine de stresser autant.

- Et puis, ça m'arrive d'être en retard, avoua Camus, comme si cette étiquette de toujours à l'heure ne lui convenait pas. J'ai été en retard à mon entraînement la semaine passée.

- De cinq minutes, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Milo. "

Mais le Bélier n'en démordit pas :

"Et dire que je vous ai donné une demi-heure d'avance pour être sûr et certain que vous ne louperez pas le car et vous arrivez avec trois quarts d'heure de retard !

- Oui, mais le car n'est pas là, non ? répliqua Shura, avec dédain. Ce n'est pas grave si nous sommes en retard. C'est bon, on en parle plus."

Un ange passa durant lequel le Bélier arrêta de consulter sa montre toutes les trente secondes et que Kânon frissonna de la tête au pied.

Il fut dix heures du matin tapantes quand le car arriva lentement devant le sanctuaire. À son bord, seulement le chauffeur. Pas de trace des chevaliers de Bronze. Un peu surpris, Aiolia fit la remarque au chauffeur, un homme trapu et portant un uniforme bleu, tandis que celui-ci ouvrit le compartiment pour ranger les valises sur le côté du car.

"Je n'ai que vous à prendre, répondit l'homme."

Sceptique, Aphrodite renchérit :

"Vous êtes sûr ? On nous avait pourtant dit que nous serions avec les chevaliers de Bronze là-bas.

- Je ne sais pas. On m'a juste dit de venir vous chercher, répliqua le chauffeur."

Tandis qu'Aldébaran et Shura s'activaient pour mettre les valises dans le compartiment, Mû réfléchissait à son coup de fil à Athéna. Elle n'avait pas dit que les Bronzes avaient annulé. Et elle n'avait pas dit non plus qu'ils allaient venir. Allaient-ils donc se retrouver à onze là-bas ? Par contre, elle avait bien affirmé que ni Dohko ni Aiolos ne seraient là, car ceux-ci avaient des affaires à régler aux cinq anciens pics. Des foutaises d'après Aiolia. Des excuses d'après Aphrodite.

Peut-être que les chevaliers de Bronze les attendaient déjà là-bas. Oui, cela devait être ça.

Les chevaliers d'or grimpèrent dans le car les uns après les autres. Saga fut le premier et Aldébaran le dernier. Au premier rang s'installèrent Camus et Milo (Milo du côté de la fenêtre), derrière eux, Aphrodite et Shura (côté fenêtre). De l'autre côté du car, les jumeaux dont Saga du côté de la fenêtre, derrière eux, Mû et Aldébaran (côté fenêtre), encore derrière eux Aiolia et Shaka(côté fenêtre) et quelques rangs en arrière, Deathmask s'installa seul, le regard perdu à travers la fenêtre du car. Un peu de tranquillité enfin.

Le car démarra,fit demi-tour et s'engouffra lentement sur la route. Aucun chevalier d'or ne savait où ils allaient exactement. Si c'était à la montagne, sur la plage ou quelque part en ville. Tout ce qu'ils savaient c'était qu'ils seraient là-bas pour deux semaines. Deux semaines. Aphrodite restait campé sur ses positions quand il affirmait que cela allait tourner au vinaigre. Les autres chevaliers d'or ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Après tout, comme l'avait dit Camus, ils étaient assez disciplinés pour ne pas se battre entre eux. Même DeathMask ne semblait pas vouloir la bagarre. Il préférait qu'on le laisse tranquille, tout simplement.

Le car s'engagea dans une route parsemée d'arbres sur le côté et dont les branches étaient couvertes de neige. Le spectacle était à la fois beau et déprimant. Rien que de voir toute cette neige donnait des frissons à Kânon et Saga seul le savait qu'il avait enfilé trois pulls au moins avant de mettre son manteau. Kânon avait toujours été quelqu'un de frileux de toute manière. Il était du genre à rester collé à un radiateur ou à s'endormir devant le feu de la cheminée. Et rien qu'à l'idée de se rendre au royaume d'Asgard pour une visite officielle, lui glaçait le sang. Non pas qu'il redoutait les guerriers divins, mais bien qu'il ne supportât pas le froid, tout simplement. Le jumeau de Saga allait jusqu'à dormir avec trois couvertures l'hiver pour ne pas avoir froid.

Shaka était frileux lui aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler dans ses mains pour se réchauffer ou de les caler entre les jambes. Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et son souffle se matérialisait devant sa bouche. Aiolia quant à lui n'était pas quelqu'un qui redoutait le froid. Bien au contraire. Il avait chaud pour le moment. Il avait enfilé un pull alors que d'autres les avaient empilés (comme Kânon ou Aphrodite). Vraiment, il s'était attendu à pire hier en voyant le jumeau de Saga autant trembloter, mais au final, il n'avait pas si froid que cela.

Camus était dans son élément même s'il avait pris quelques précautions comme mettre deux pulls et des chaussettes chaudes. Ce n'était pas le froid sibérien, mais cela se rapprochait. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se balader dans la même tenu que Kânon hier sans avoir le moindre frisson. Vraiment, ils appelaient cela avoir froid ?

Milo n'avait jamais supporté le froid. C'était pourquoi il s'était enfilé trois pulls et deux paires de chaussettes. Et ce gros manteau ne lui évitait pas de frissonner de temps à autre.

Aldébaran et Shura qui venaient tous les deux de pays relativement chauds n'étaient jamais vraiment préparés à la neige. Ils pensaient tous les deux que c'était quelque chose de fascinant.

Saga ne se plaignait pas trop du froid. Il se disait qu'il avait toujours son cosmos pour le réchauffer au pire. C'était aussi ce qu'il répétait à son frère à chaque fois que celui-ci grelottait de la tête au pied.

Deathmask. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il pensait de la neige et de ce froid sibérien qui frappait la Grèce depuis quelques jours. Il restait des journées dans sa maison à contempler la neige tomber par sa fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs. Et pour ce qui était du froid en lui-même. Il se disait que quelques laines et l'on en parlait plus.

Mû regarda un instant la paume de ses mains. Il avait encore en tête le moment où Saga lui avait agrippé doucement les poignets pour tenter de la calmer. Ses mains douces et incroyablement chaudes. Dans le passé, Mû avait passé quelques moments avec Saga sans vraiment chercher à aller plus loin. Ils avaient pris le temps de prendre le thé ensemble, de discuter pendant les entraînements. Mû avait appris beaucoup de choses sur Saga comme le fait qu'il aimait le rugby (il n'était pas très football contrairement à Milo ou à Shura), le café au lait ou passer du temps sur la place à regarder les étoiles. Ces petites choses de la vie qui faisaient sourire plus d'un.

Le problème aussi avec Saga c'était qu'il fallait aussi accepter son frère dans les pattes toute la sainte journée. Où que Saga allât, Kânon le suivait à la trace. Même quand Kânon n'était pas prévu pour les entraînements, il venait et restait assis dans l'arène à le regarder lancer des Galaxian Explosion ou des coups de poing à ses adversaires. Visiblement, Kânon qui, pendant des années, était resté éloigné de son frère ne supportait plus d'être mis de côté. Quant à Saga, il ne s'était jamais plaint de la soudaine place qu'occupait son frère. Il trouvait même cela normal venant de son jumeau. Même si parfois, il voulait juste être un peu seul.

Saga.

Mû savait que ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Deathmask. Ce dernier avec qui il était très proche et en même temps terriblement éloigné de lui. Le Cancer venait très souvent chez le Bélier pour passer du temps avec lui et Mû trouvait cela très agréable. Mais le caractère glacial du quatrième gardien l'avait moult fois refroidi. Ce n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir une discussion avec lui. Il fuyait certains sujets comme son alliance avec Hadès, le fait qu'il avait voulu avec Aphrodite affronter le dieu des enfers tout seul (et ce fut à ce moment-là que le juge des enfers Rhadamanthe les avait rattrapés). Il ne parlait pas non plus de ses combats contre Shiryu qu'il qualifiait lui même de ridicules et de stériles. Non, il préférait de loin écouter Mû, même quand celui-ci n'avait que Saga à la bouche passé un moment. Deathmask s'était contenté d'acquiescer. Il détestait pourtant ces moments où le Bélier parlait de quelqu'un d'autre avec autant d' enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était ce genre de moment où il avait qu'une seule envie : fuir la première maison du zodiaque. Non, décidément, il détestait quand Mû était comme ça. Et il détestait encore plus quand celui-ci faisait ce que les autres appelaient "le Bélier en chef". DeathMask arrivait à l'heure aux réunions du sanctuaire même s'il trouvait ces réunions tout à fait stériles. Cela parlait de la situation au sanctuaire, des apprentis, des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, de la position d'Athéna au niveau de la paix, de trois ou quatre babioles administratives, bref, rien qui pouvait intéresser le Cancer. Pourtant, il venait quand même. Non pas par ce que cela était obligatoire, mais seulement pour faire plaisir à ce Bélier.

Peut-être que le Bélier ne voyait pas les efforts qu'il prodiguait pour rester à ses côtés. Autant la relation qu'il avait avec les autres chevaliers était presque inexistante, autant celle qu'il entretenait avec le Bélier était bel et bien présente.

Si seulement, il pouvait oublier le Gémeaux ne serait-ce qu'une semaine ou deux. Cependant, il pouvait compter sur Kânon pour mettre une barrière entre le Bélier et son frère. L'ancien général des mers étant devenu terriblement collant et très restrictif envers tout ce qui approchait son frère.

Deathmask avait assisté à une dispute entre Camus et Kânon, car le français était resté toute l'après-midi avec l'ancien pope sans avoir prévenu ce bon vieux dragon des mers. Une véritable crise de jalousie avait alors éclaté et Saga avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire comprendre à son frère qu'il fût bien assez grand pour se débrouiller seul ou bien pour passer du temps avec qui il en avait envie.

L'inverse n'était pas vrai. Kânon partait les fins de semaine «on ne savait où» pour revenir le dimanche soir et Saga ne cherchait même pas à savoir où il se rendait. Son jumeau ne lui disait rien et il l'acceptait. Il considérait qu'il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. L'ancien pope soupçonnait une aventure que son jumeau refusait d'en parler. Mais si Saga avait le malheur de partir deux malheureux jours sans dire à son frère où il allait, il avait droit à un véritable interrogatoire de police et Athéna seule savait que Kânon n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Et quand Mû avait le malheur de venir voir Saga, Kânon devenait pire qu'une mère poule, ne les laissant jamais seuls plus de deux minutes. Pourtant le Bélier ne venait jamais avec une idée derrière la tête, contrairement à ce que pensait Aphrodite. Il considérait Saga comme un très bon ami, c'était tout.

Un ami et c'était tout. C'était ce que Deathmask se forçait à croire.

Saga n'était pas le seul à venir voir Mû : Shaka se rendait souvent dans la deuxième maison du zodiaque et ensuite passait quelques instants dans la première maison. C'était plutôt des visites de politesse qu'autre chose bien que Mû aimât les conversations avec la Vierge.

Le Cancer ne s'avouera jamais qu'il avait une certaine fascination pour le Bélier d'or. Il avait ce quelque chose que les autres ne possédaient pas. Peut-être que le fait que le premier gardien lui faisait confiance et acceptait sa rédemption sans broncher qui était différent des autres chevaliers d'or ?

Si seulement il pouvait oublier le troisième gardien. Vraiment.

Le car continuait sa route silencieusement tandis que les chevaliers d'or discutaient tranquillement entre eux. Le sujet des conversations était porté pour la plupart sur les hivers.

Camus racontait à Milo les longs hivers qu'il avait passés en Sibérie et qui étaient bien plus rigoureux que celui qu'ils avaient en ce moment. Le grec ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il exagérait quand il prétendait qu'il y avait pire comme hiver.

Mû avait engagé une conversation avec Kânon qui se tenait à genoux sur son siège, le ventre contre ce dernier, la tête sur la main, dont le coude posé sur le haut du siège. Le Bélier parlait des hivers qu'il avait passés à Jamir. Ces longues journées enfermées dans sa tour et impossible d'en sortir tellement le blizzard était virulent. Kânon répliquait que là où il était pendant des années,c.-à-d. au cap Sounion et ensuite au sanctuaire sous-marin, il passait des mois de décembre humides, mais pas si glaciaux que ça. Saga contemplait le paysage par la fenêtre tandis qu'Aldébaran, les bras croisés écoutait ses deux amis.

Shaka, tremblant de la tête au pied, les joues rosies par le froid, trouvait que les chevaliers se plaignaient un peu trop. Après tout, il ne faisait pas si froid que cela. Aiolia, voyant l'état de son ami,se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de dire "mais oui, mais oui".

Aphrodite et Shura avaient une tout autre conversation.

"Je me demande vraiment où cela va nous mener, cette sortie entre chevaliers, avoua Shura en se frottant les mains pour se réchauffer.

- Je ne nous donne pas trois jours avant de nous faire mutuellement la tête, répliqua Aphrodite.

- C'est Noël dans trois jours, fit remarquer la Capricorne.

- Et alors ?"

C'était vrai ça. Et alors ? Les chevaliers d'or n'avaient jamais souhaité Noël avant. C'était un jour comme un autre au sein du sanctuaire. Bon, cela leur arrivait de le souhaiter, mais sans plus. Ce jour-là, Shaka était toujours d'humeur exécrable, d'ailleurs. Aphrodite ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'appeler "Marie" durant cette période. La Vierge se retenait de l'envoyer dans un des six mondes. C'était bien une chose que le sixième gardien ne supportait pas : les blagues relatives à son signe et à son rang par la même occasion. Non vraiment, c'était du niveau «maternelles». Et Aldébaran avait une expression bien à lui pour dire à quelqu'un qui rêvait éveillé : "Tu as vu la Vierge, toi". Bon sang, à chaque fois, Shaka pensait qu'il parlait de lui. La première fois que la Taureau avait sorti cette expression à la Vierge, cette dernière avait cligné des yeux d'incompréhension, cherchant où il venait en venir.

Ha oui, Shaka, c'était juste une idiote d'expression. Comme toutes les autres par rapport à son signe.

Heureusement, Athéna n'avait pas fait de faute dans son statut en écrivant la lettre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sinon. C'était déjà assez pénible certains jours, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Bon, il avait le respect des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze et eux, n'oseraient pas faire de blagues idiotes. Quant à ses homologues d'or, c'était tout autre chose. Du moins, quand Shura et Aphrodite s'y mettaient...

Aiolia avait l'habitude qu'on le traitait de matou, chat, boule de poil, sac à puce,... Il ne les relevait de toute manière jamais. Shaka l'appelait quelquefois "Chaton" et ça, par contre, ç'avait le don de l'énerver. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce terme le mettait dans cet état. Peut-être le fait qu'un chaton était doux, adorable et inoffensif. Vraiment, il le voyait comme ça ?

Le Capricorne avait comme titre "la chèvre" ou "idiote de chèvre", cela dépendait des personnes. Il n'avait pas envie de répliquer que la chèvre avait une queue de poisson aussi. Cela lui passait au-dessus.

C'était bien sûr de la taquinerie entre chevaliers. Rien de plus. Cela volait très bas par moment. Vraiment très bas.

Le car prit un tournant avant de s'engager dans une route montante. La neige n'était pas dégagée et le chauffeur ralentit doucement. Saga n'avait aucune idée où ils étaient. Et il ne savait pas que la Fondation Graad avait un hôtel ou quelque chose comme ça dans les environs. Il faisait confiance à Athéna, mais tout de même, c'était étrange.

Un grand chalet apparut à l'horizon tandis que le car continuait à monter la pente de la route. Bien. Ce n'était pas un hôtel. Le Gémeaux ne sut pas si c'était mieux ou pire. L'endroit avait l'air d'être coupé du monde, en plein milieu d'une forêt enneigée. Que cherchait Athéna exactement en les mettant dans un tel endroit ? Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une remarque :

"Et bien, mes cocos, bienvenue en enfer.

- N'exagère pas, réprimanda Camus. Cela n'a pas l'air si terrible que ça.

- Ça m'a l'air surtout très _paumé_, comme endroit, ajouta Milo. Le centre-ville doit être à une heure de route."

Le car s'arrêta à quelques mètres du chalet dont le toit était complètement recouvert de neige. Les chevaliers d'or sortirent un à un. Un vent glacial les accueillit.

"Tiens ? s'étonna Saga. On n'est pas seuls."

Postés devant le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée, deux hommes dont un à la chevelure dorée et un à la chevelure argentée les attendaient. Celui aux cheveux d'argent avait les bras croisés et semblait trembler de froid. Ils portaient tous deux deux longs manteaux de la même couleur que leurs cheveux, un pantalon noir et des bottes de la même couleur. De toute évidence, ce n'était ni des chevaliers de bronze ni des chevaliers d'argent. En sentant leur cosmos, Shaka eut un frisson. Il fut incapable de dire si c'était de froid ou d'horreur. De toute évidence, c'était aussi des combattants comme eux. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, sans doute étaient ils frères ou quelque chose comme ça.

Saga s'approcha d'eux, ses pieds s'enfonçant jusqu'aux chevilles dans la neige. De plus près, il remarqua qu'ils avaient tous les deux des yeux étranges, de la même couleur que leurs cheveux. Celui à la chevelure argentée avait les joues rouges, tremblant de tous ses membres. Le doré était impassible.

"Bonjour, euh...vous êtes aussi ici à cause d'Athéna ? tenta le Gémeaux."

Les deux frères ne répondirent pas, se contentant de le dévisager. Shura eut une illumination et cria :

"Bordel ! Éloigne-toi d'eux, Saga !"

L'intéressé fit machinalement un pas en arrière avant de se tourner vers le Capricorne :

"Heu ? Oui ? Quoi ? Fit il, perplexe. C'est quoi le problème ?"

Shaka prit la parole, d'une voix sereine, tout en ayant les bras croisés :

"Je crois que ce sont les dieux jumeaux de Hadès. Au vu de leur cosmos..."

Au son "jumeaux", Kânon s'écria :

"Jumeaux ? Où tu vois des jumeaux toi ?

- Et que font des sbires de Hadès ici ! demanda Milo. Je croyais qu'on devait être avec les chevaliers de Bronze.

- Et ça y est c'est déjà le bordel ! s'exclama Aphrodite."

Le dieu à la chevelure doré plissa les yeux tandis que son homologue éternua. Bon sang, il ne se souvenait plus qu'il faisait si froid que ça sur Terre.

"Nous sommes bien les dieux gardiens de Hadès,expliqua le doré. Je suis Hypnos et voici mon jumeau, Thanatos.

- Comment ça jumeau ? s'écria à nouveau Kânon.

- Et que faites-vous ici ? demanda Saga en ignorant complètement son frère.

- Hadès nous a dit de venir, sous la demande d'Athéna."

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de cracher

"Elle nous fait chier jusqu'au bout celle-là.

- Aphrodite, gronda Camus. Reste calme.

- Quoi ? On devait être avec les Bronzes et madame nous pond deux dieux des enfers !

- Pas des enfers, rectifia paisiblement Shaka. Hypnos est le dieu du sommeil et son frère celui de la mort.

- Bah, encore pire !"

Kânon ne démordait pas de cette histoire de jumeau :

"Non, sérieusement, vous appelez ça des jumeaux, vous ?

- Bah d'après la mythologie, commença la Vierge, mais l'ancien général le coupa net.

- La mythologie peut-être, mais là ! Regarde-les ! C'est pas des jumeaux ça !"

Hypnos lança un regard mauvais à Kânon :

"Nous sommes jumeaux, certifia-t-il.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas pareils, fit Kânon avec mauvaise humeur.

- Comment ça.. pas pareil ? intervint le dieu de la Mort sans arrêter de grelotter.

- Il suffit de vous regarder pour comprendre !"

Les deux dieux s'échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le jumeau de Saga.

"Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, dit Thanatos avec dédain.

- Il le fait exprès, c'est pas possible, râla le dragon des mers. Il est blond ! Toi, tu as les cheveux...gris. Et les yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur. DONC vous n'êtes pas jumeaux. Impossible de vous confondre.

- Mais on est jumeaux !

- Dans vos rêves !

- Kânon, va pas nous faire un incident diplomatique avec les sbires de Hadès ! intervint Camus.

- Quel incident ? Ils ne sont pas jumeaux, qu'ils ne le prétendent pas l'être.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre qu'ils soient jumeaux ou non ? ajouta Milo.

- Je te signale qu'entre Saga et toi, on ne vous confond pas, fit Shura avant de caler ses mains derrière la tête. Il suffit de voir qui est le plus chiant des deux et c'est réglé."

Kânon maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible tandis que Mû se rapprocha de Saga.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous là, au fait ? demanda le Bélier. On ne vous attendait pas.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes ici à la demande d'Athéna, reprit Hypnos tandis que son frère ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard hautain au chevalier d'or.

- Elle vous a aussi contacté par lettre ?"

Hypnos plissa les yeux, réfléchissant quelques secondes :

"Non, c'est Hadès qui est venu nous trouver. Athéna lui aurait demandé d'envoyer des hommes de son armée sur terre pour se familiariser avec sa garde la plus haute de la hiérarchie.

- Il aurait pu quand même envoyer les juges, non, mais franchement, râla Thanatos.

- Familiariser ? répéta Aphrodite. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? "

Le dieu du sommeil haussa les épaules. Hadès les avait trouvés plus tôt dans la journée pour les envoyer sur terre. Avant même qu'un des jumeaux ait pu émettre une objection, le dieu des Enfers leur avait certifié que c'était un ordre et non pas une faveur. Bien évidemment, Thanatos avait râlé pendant plus d'une heure sur le fait qu'il faisait froid sur terre, qu'ils n'auraient pas leur armure, que c'était une insulte à leur rang et tout un tas d'autres trucs que Hypnos n'avait pas écouté. Cela faisait des millénaires que son frère était comme ça, ce n'était pas une paix retrouvée qui changerait quelque chose.

Et puis le dieu de la mort ne supportait pas les humains. Son frère ne les détestait pas, mais ne les aimait pas non plus. Et ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là, sur terre, avec onze humains à supporter pendant deux semaines sans avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs divins. Car Hadès leur avait interdit de les utiliser, même pas pour intimider. Il avait signé la paix avec Athéna, ils ne devaient pas l'oublier.

Et les voilà, depuis une heure à faire le pied de grue dans la neige et le froid. Thanatos haïssait autant le froid que les humains. Son frère ne semblait pas être touché par le changement de température. Des fois, le dieu de la mort se demandait s'il était fait pareil que lui. Non, sérieusement, avec son armure, il se fichait du temps qu'il faisait, mais là, en habit d'humain pour l'occasion, il faisait terriblement froid. Trop même. En plus sa gorge lui faisait mal, son nez était bouché et il avait chaud. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait chaud et tremblait de la tête au pied.

"Je ne comprends pas, elle avait dit les chevaliers de Bronze ! déclara Aphrodite. C'était bien ce qu'il faisait marqué non ?

- Hadès a dit qu'on était en remplacement, expliqua calmement Hypnos. Car les chevaliers de Bronze ne voulaient pas venir.

- Non, mais je rêve là..."

Thanatos éternua avant de frissonner de la tête au pied. Mû le remarqua avant d'approcher sa main droite du front du dieu de la mort. Avant même qu'il ait pu faire quelques centimètres, Hypnos se positionna entre lui et son frère, le regard hautain. Mû retira rapidement sa main, perplexe. Qu'avait-il fait ?

"Quand est ce que tu comprendras qu'en approchant un jumeau, tu auras toujours le deuxième sur le dos ? fit Deathmask avec mauvaise humeur."

Mû voulait juste toucher le front de Thanatos, car il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de la température, à le voir recroquevillé et grelottant.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les chevaliers d'or et les dieux jumeaux. Hypnos était resté devant son frère, comme pour le protéger. Mû le dévisageait, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Ne voyait-il pas que son frère n'avait l'air pas bien ? D'ailleurs, depuis quand un dieu tombait-il malade ?

"Je crois que ton frère fait de la température, murmura le Bélier."

Hypnos plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais, mais ne bougea pas.

"Je ne suis pas malade, certifia Thanatos avec mauvaise humeur. Juste...un peu chaud.

- Je crois que le dieu de la mort est en train d'attraper la crève, lança Deathmask, les mains dans les poches.

- On devrait rentrer, suggéra Saga. Il sera mieux à l'intérieur."

Le dieu du sommeil acquiesça d'un air entendu. Aphrodite secoua la tête avant de soupirer d'exaspération :

"Ça va être joli les deux semaines..."


	4. Chapitre 4 : Discussion

Chapitre IV : Discussion

Le chalet était composé de deux étages. L'entrée donnait sur un petit couloir recouvert de parquet pour ensuite ouvrir sur un grand salon où étaient posés des fauteuils blancs immaculés au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient dirigés vers une télévision sur le mur de droite. Une cheminée dont le feu crépitait se trouvait encastrée dans le mur du fond et dégageait une chaleur plus qu'agréable. Les murs étaient beiges et de poutres de bois traversaient le plafond. Sur la droite, juste après l'entrée du salon, un petit bar que certains chevaliers promettaient de squatter.

La salle à manger était accessible par une porte en bois sur la droite. Une grande table en bois trônait au centre de la pièce. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, Saga avait compté seize chaises. La cuisine se trouvait par de là la salle à manger, encore sur la droite par rapport au salon. Elle était équipée et spacieuse. Camus s'était lancé dans la vérification du frigo, au cas où ils devraient faire des courses.

Un petit couloir sur la gauche du salon menait à l'escalier qui débouchait au premier étage où se trouvaient les huit chambres que composait le chalet. Un long couloir traversait tout le chalet, quatre chambres de part et d'autre. La première sur la gauche quand on gravissait les marches de l'escalier était occupée par les dieux jumeaux. Thanatos s'était littéralement vautré sur son lit, maugréant quelque chose comme "mal au crâne" et "chaud". Hypnos s'était assis sur le bord du lit de son frère, attendant que celui-ci finisse par s'endormir.

La chambre était petite. Le sol était recouvert de moquette rouge foncé, les murs de bois et les rideaux blancs tirés sur le gris. La pièce était réchauffée par un radiateur (qui ne fonctionnait pas). Deux lits à une place étaient collés au mur de gauche par rapport à l'entré, séparés par une table de chevet où trônait une lampe éclairant faiblement. Une salle de bain modeste se situait sur le mur de droite. À côté de la porte de celle-ci, deux grandes commodes en bois massif. Toutes les autres chambres étaient parfaitement identiques.

Dans la chambre située juste en face des jumeaux s'étaient installés Mû et Shura. Le Bélier avait voulu être dans la même chambre que Deathmask, mais celui-ci avait détourné l'invitation et s'était réfugié dans une du fond, seul. Camus et Milo s'étaient tout naturellement retrouvés dans la chambre à côté de celle du Capricorne, encore à côté c'était celle d'Aiolia et d'Aphrodite. Aussi improbable que cela pouvait paraître, le Lion avait demandé au poisson de partager sa chambre. Le chevalier des Poissons avait haussé les épaules, après tout, cela ne le dérangeait pas de dormir avec un matou.

En face de Milo et Camus et donc, à côté des dieux jumeaux, dormaient les deux Gémeaux. Et enfin, à côté d'eux, Aldébaran et Shaka. Seul Aiolia avait haussé un sourcil quand la Vierge avait énoncé avec qui elle voulait partager la chambre.

Aphrodite défaisait ses valises tandis qu'Aiolia, assis sur son lit, celui près de la fenêtre, le regardait faire, sa propre valise à ses pieds. Le Poisson commentait chacun de ses gestes, pliant ses habits les uns à côté des autres. Le Lion avait toujours l'image de son ami avec le Taureau en tête, mourant presque d'envie de tout raconter à celui à qui cela intéresserait le plus. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait tout garder pour lui pour ne pas trahir la confiance de la Vierge. Mais bon sang, c'était toute une histoire.

"Et toi, Aiolia ? Comment vont les amours ? lança Aphrodite sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il pliait un pull rouge."

L'intéressé cligna des yeux, pas certain de comprendre. C'était vrai que "ses amours" pour le moment étaient au point mort. Et il trouvait le célibat passionnant.

"Rien à l'horizon, répondit-il doucement. "

Aphrodite referma sa valise avant de la glisser sous son lit.

"Vraiment ? Rien de rien ? fit le poisson, incrédule. Et cette bonne vieille Marine ? "

Aiolia répondit par un soupir. Marine et lui, cela n'avait jamais vraiment commencé. Il l'avait revu quelque temps après leur retour sur terre et avait passé du temps avec elle. Il l'appréciait énormément.

Malgré la bonne volonté du Lion, l'Aigle avait fini par aller au Japon avec les Bronzes, sans demander son reste. Depuis lors, les « amours » d'Aiolia n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota. Et il remerciait le ciel que le chevalier des Poissons n'intervenait pas dans sa vie amoureuse. Ni même son grand frère.

Son frère. Le lion se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire aux cinq anciens pics. Des affaires à régler, il n'en croyait pas une miette. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'éclipsait de la sorte en Chine, revenant au sanctuaire que deux à trois semaines plus tard, avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Vraiment, le grec se posait des questions sur la nature de ces voyages.

Aphrodite déposa ses vêtements dans la commode, la plus proche de la porte, avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération avant de rejoindre son lit et de s'y asseoir. Aiolia contempla un chevalier des Poissons certes irrité, mais fatigué. Et il n'était qu'à peine onze heures du matin. Le lion se risqua une question, après tout, qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien.

"Dis-moi, Aphrodite."

L'intéressé émit un "hum ?" qui invita son vis-à-vis à continuer.

"C'est comment les aventures amoureuses pour le moment au sanctuaire ?"

Aphrodit, comme toute réponse, ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes. Voilà que le Lion s'intéressait au potin. Si tel était bien le cas, partager sa chambre avec le matou serait aussi gratifiant que de la partager avec cette pipelette de Milo. Le chevalier des Poissons chipota quelques instants à un fil qui s'échappait de son édredon (qui avait une horrible couleur jaune pâle) avant de déclarer, sans lever les yeux :

"Vous êtes tous des larves."

À sa réponse, Aiolia comprit que ce n'était pas fort joyeux au goût du suédois. Cependant, le gardien de la cinquième maison voulut en savoir davantage, juste comme ça.

"Que veux-tu dire par là ? s'enquit le Lion d'or.

- Entre Milo et Camus qui à force de se tourner autour vont finir par creuser des cercles au sol, Mû qui n'est pas décidé entre un Saga déprimé et un Deathmask têtu comme une bourrique, Kânon qui s'en va on ne sait où les week-ends et dont je soupçonne une aventure pas très catholique, Shura qui reçoit des lettres enflammées et à quoi il répond même pas...

- Des lettres enflammées ? s'étonna Aiolia. Quelles lettres ?

- Tu lui demanderas."

Certes, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler du romantisme au sanctuaire. Il fallait tout de même laisser le temps aux chevaliers. Juste un peu de temps pour se déclarer même si pour certain (comme Mû) ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Deux chevaliers au passé sombre et fou pour le prix d'un, que demander de plus.

"Et ce qui m'agace le plus là-dedans, poursuivit le Poisson, c'est que Mû pense toujours que les deux-là sont proches de lui uniquement, car ils sont ses amis. Il ne comprend rien à rien et ç'a le don de m'énerver.

- Ne dit-on pas que c'est toujours le principal intéressé qui est le dernier au courant en amour ? fit remarquer le Lion.

- Aiolia, pour l'amour d'Athéna et de Hadès, il ne faut pas exagérer !"

Aphrodite secoua la tête, dépité avant d'ajouter :

"Heureusement qu'Aldébaran est là pour relever le niveau, murmura-t-il."

À cet instant, Aiolia sentit une boule au ventre se former. Et si Aphrodite était déjà au courant après tout ?

"Que veux-tu dire ? fit le Lion sur le même ton.

- Oh ce n'était pas ironique, avoua son compagnon. Mais il appert que notre Taureau a une vache."

Le Lion sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Alors, il était au courant ?

"Tu es au courant ? s'exclama-t-il. Co...Comment ? Même moi je ne l'ai appris qu'hier !

- Ça fait deux semaines que je suis au courant, expliqua le poisson en ramenant sa jambe droite sur son genou gauche. En fait, Aldébaran est venu m'en parler, tu vois. Ce fut un choc !"

À qui le disait-il ? Le gardien du cinquième temple n'avait toujours avalé ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Au fond de lui, une partie parut plus sereine. Pourtant, c'était étrange. S'il était bien au courant (et il l'était), pourquoi ne pas chercher à le taquiner voir le charrier comme il faisait à l'accoutumée ? Car c'était un chevalier d'or ?

"Mais bon, elle est mignonne et, il paraît, très douce, acheva Aphrodite."

Attendez une seconde.

Elle ?

"Elle ? Comment ça elle ? fit le Lion, abasourdi.

- Oui, elle ! Bah quoi, Aiolia ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Non, c'était impossible. Il devait se tromper. Ou alors Aldébaran avait menti. Il sortait avec Shaka. Il les avait vus ensemble. Il était catégorique là-dessus.

"Tu es sûr que c'est une fille ? s'enquit Aiolia."

Aphrodite, perplexe, ne comprit pas l'intérêt de la question :

"Bah, j'ai vu des photos..

- Parce qu'en plus tu l'as vue ?

- Oui, en photo. M'enfin, Aiolia, je croyais que tu l'as su hier.

- Oui, mais...non. Enfin, bredouilla-t-il.

- Quoi ? Cela te semble si étrange que ça qu'Aldébaran ait trouvé chaussure à son pied plus vite que toi ?"

Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Si Aldébaran sortait avec une fille alors il trompait irrémédiablement Shaka par la même occasion. Ou alors l'aventure avec la fille était terminée et celle avec la Vierge venait à peine de commencer. Le Lion sentit une colère s'emparer de lui et était dirigée vers le gardien de la deuxième maison. Tromper Shaka, comment il avait pu oser.

Non, il devait y avoir une autre explication. La photo était soit fausse, soit Aldébaran avait menti juste pour faire mariner le chevalier des Poissons pour qu'il leur laisse le champ libre. Aldébaran casé de cette manière, le poisson ne pouvait pas se douter que les allés et venus de la Vierge cachaient autre chose.

Mais ces visites justement au deuxième temple dataient d'il y a un moment déjà.

Aldébaran avait été malin sur ce coup-là. Vraiment malin. Aphrodite plus dans ses pattes, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Oui, il n'y avait que cette explication de plausible.

C'était cela et pas autre chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire du mal à Shaka de cette manière. Connaissant le Taureau, c'était bien une chose invraisemblable.

Tout comme l'avoir vu en couple avec le sixième gardien.

Aiolia retourna les informations dans tous les sens à s'en donner la nausée. Aphrodite remarqua son malaise :

"Il semble heureux en tout cas, ajouta-t-il. C'est bien."

Si Aphrodite savait la vérité du moins celle qu'Aiolia connaissait...

Le Lion ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa réaction, criant au scandale, demandant des comptes à tout le monde et surtout raillant les deux compères.

Une vache. Une vache sacrée serait le mot juste.

"Et tu sais son nom ? demanda le matou.

- Heu...alors là..., fit Aphrodite en haussant les épaules. Je n'en sais fichtrement rien.

- Tu sais comment ils se sont rencontrés, quand ils se voient, des choses comme ça ?"

Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire franc :

"Eh bien, mon petit chat, tu es pire que moi quand tu t'y mets ! Déteindrai-je sur toi ?

- Je me demandais, c'est tout, se défendit le Lion.

- Je ne sais rien. Aldébaran est une tombe pour ce genre de détails. Même si, je l'avoue, cela a été mes premières questions. Je voulais même les inviter à boire un thé chez moi. Mais ce Taureau a refusé, prétextant que je lui ferai peur."

Il n'avait pas eu tort sur ce coup-là. Connaissait Aphrodite, il ne les aurait pas laissé partir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu tout ce qu'il désirait savoir.

"Et pourquoi personne ne le sait à part toi, ça ? demanda le Lion. C'est quand même un chevalier d'or, un ami, un proche, enfin tu comprends quoi. On aurait dû aussi le savoir en même temps que toi. Tu répands les rumeurs plus vite que de la poudre à canon !"

Aphrodite afficha un sourire narquois :

" Il y a un tas de choses dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, mon p'tit chat.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, répliqua le Lion, catégorique.

- Disons que...je ne voulais pas le nuire.

- Le nuire ? Pourquoi voulais-tu le nuire ? "

Le Poisson s'étira en large et en travers avant de soupirer :

"Ma réputation ne me précède-t-elle pas assez ?

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Écoute, Aiolia, quand un couple se forme au sanctuaire, c'est du potin d'accord ? Et un potin on peut en faire ce que l'on veut. Mais Aldébaran casé, ça ne rapporte rien.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est inintéressant ?"

Aphrodite secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite :

"Non, du tout. Seulement, les gens l'apprécient de trop. On n'a rien à lui reprocher. Il est honnête, loyal et sans bavure.

- Donc tu préfères un gars comme Deathmask à qui tu peux pourrir sa réputation par des potins ?

- Écoute. Dire que Deathmask se balade en tutu dans sa demeure, ça c'est un scoop alléchant. Mais met la même scène pour le Taureau et ça devient moins drôle. On trouvera même cela normal.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas."

Aiolia enfouit son regard dans celui du suédois. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, le fixant en retour :

"J'aime bien Aldé', hein. Je veux qu'on le laisse tranquille.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu l'as quand même charrié de questions personnelles, maugréa le Lion.

- C'est de la taquinerie, stupide chat. De la taquinerie."

Aphrodite soupira avant d'ajouter :

"Néanmoins, le mystère reste entier, car je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi il est venu parler de sa relation, à moi surtout.

- Peut-être qu'il avait pitié de toi, lança le Lion avant de mettre ses mains derrière la nuque."

Aphrodite cligna des yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi de la pitié ? Parce que lui, Aphrodite des Poissons, à l'affût de la moindre étincelle d'amour ou de relation poussée, n'avait strictement rien vu ?

En tout cas, Aldébaran ce jour-là lui avait bien certifié qu'il avait besoin d'en parler et que le Poisson avait semblé le plus adéquat pour cela. Le suédois avait d'abord hésité à le renvoyer chez lui, affirmant que Mû ou même Shaka étaient plus à même de le conseiller, puis, voyant que le Taureau n'en démordait pas le moins du monde, il avait fini par l'inviter dans son salon, un bon thé en main, pour discuter. Quand l'information eut atteint le cerveau du Poisson, à savoir que le Taureau avait quelqu'un, il avait eu une réaction plutôt étrange. D'un, il avait laissé tomber sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé comme si ses doigts avaient été paralysés. De deux, sa bouche, largement ouverte, aurait pu servir de base aux mouches ou autres insectes volant au sanctuaire. De trois, il avait eu l'impression que le Taureau lui avait parlé brésilien, car l'information avait mis énormément de temps à faire le tour des neurones d'Aphrodite.

Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles, tout simplement. D'habitude, Aphrodite aurait crié au scandale de ne pas avoir été mis au courant plus tôt. Mais là, c'était Aldébaran. Et Athéna savait que c'était le dernier que ce cher Poisson voyait casé.

Le comble avait été toutes ces photos que le Taureau s'était mis à lui montrer presque fièrement. Le suédois les avait jetés un rapide coup d'oeil. La jeune femme semblait être du même âge que le Taureau qui paraissait gigantesque sur les photos à côté d'elle. Aphrodite n'avait pas pu bien observer le visage. De son avis : pas moche. Pas moche du tout même.

Mais cela s'était arrêté là. Aphrodite, toujours sous le choc de cette révélation, avait bredouillé une série de questions au Taureau, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait pu la dénicher au sanctuaire. Le brésilien avait émis un rire franc, mais avait répondu fermement qu'il n'allait rien révéler à ce cher Poisson. Ce dernier s'était presque flagellé mentalement d'avoir été aussi curieux. Mine de rien, Aldébaran pouvait être très dissuasif.

Aphrodite s'arrêta dans ses innombrables questions intérieures pour se pencher sur le cas du chat du sanctuaire. Si lui avait été mis au courant par Aldébaran lui-même, comment Aiolia avait-il réussi à savoir ?

"Au fait, comment tu l'as su ? demanda Aphrodite."

Le Lion se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il devait trouver une excuse, quelque chose. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien tout balancer pour Shaka et Aldébaran, mais il préférait mettre cette affaire au clair de lui-même. Tout d'abord, en bon ami, il ira parler à la Vierge de ce qu'il savait. Cette histoire était louche. Vraiment louche. Il ne croyait pas à la tromperie du Taureau même si au fond de lui, il savait que son signe zodiacal était réputé pour être volage. Des foutaises, bien entendu. Comme si lui, le Lion était autoritaire, arrogant et aimant la flatterie.

Si, quand même ?

Le Lion échafauda une parfaite excuse et soupira intérieurement de soulagement :

"J'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et Shaka. Heu..il lui parlait de "sa petite-amie"."

Mensonge parfait. La Vierge se rendant très souvent au deuxième temple, cela faisait d'elle une parfaite confidente. Du moins, le matou l'espérait.

Vraiment, il voyait mal le Taureau jongler avec deux relations amoureuses en même temps. C'était juste...pas lui.

Aphrodite, visiblement satisfait de la réponse, n'insista pas. Il se leva du lit, retira son écharpe et son manteau avant de les déposer parfaitement pliés sur le bord. Il portait un pull bleu clair qui se mariait bien avec son pantalon bleu foncé. Aiolia trouvait de plus en plus étrange de voir les chevaliers d'or en habit dit civil. Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

"Je commence à avoir faim, pas toi ? avoua le suédois."

Sans même attendre la réponse du Lion, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit, laissant le grec complètement en plan.

Le Lion était certain d'une chose : si Shaka apprenait que son Taureau le trompait, cela allait vite dégénérer au chalet. L'indien était le plus serein des chevaliers d'or, pourtant le Lion restait persuadé que ce genre d'information briserait n'importe quel calme. Au mieux, il se mettrait à pleurer. Au pire...Aiolia ne voulait même pas y penser.

À cet instant, le chevalier d'or du signe du Lion prit une décision : ni une ni deux, il sera muet comme un poisson-chat. Il n'avait aucune envie de prendre des dommages collatéraux.

Pourtant, son côté chevaleresque le poussait à tout révéler à la Vierge.

Que devait-il faire ?

Dans une des chambres, assis contre le lit côté fenêtre, le chevalier d'or du signe de la Vierge ronronnait. Assis sur le lit, juste derrière lui, les jambes légèrement écartées, Aldébaran s'adonnait à ces petits plaisirs de la vie qui restaient inexplicables. Brosser la longue chevelure dorée de son ami le rendait de fort bonne humeur. Aucun des deux ne se doutait du tourment lionnesque qui s'effectuait dans une autre chambre. Et Shaka se garderait bien de s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Il savourait ce moment de pure tranquillité tandis que les autres chevaliers d'or s'activaient au rez-de-chaussée. Vraiment, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Entêtement

Chapitre V : Entêtement

Arpentant un des innombrables couloirs du palais de Hadès, Rhadamanthe de la Wyverne, un parchemin à la main tentait depuis un bon quart d'heure de déchiffrer l'écriture d'Eaque. Le juge des enfers arriva à la hauteur de la salle du trône de Hadès quand il parvint enfin à comprendre la première phrase. Le Garuda était doué pour tracer des croix au sol, mais pour ce qui en était de l'écriture, c'était immonde. Et surtout très pénible. Machinalement, Rhadamanthe poussa la grande porte de la paume de sa main droite sans lâcher du regard le parchemin. Des rires francs lui firent relever la tête. Le juge cligna des yeux de surprise en voyant Hadès, assis sur son trône discutant joyeusement avec Athéna qui se trouvait assise par terre, à quelques mètres de lui.

Allons bon. Que se passait-il encore ?

Le juge se battit quelques instants pour replier le parchemin avant de se rapprocher du trône. Il posa un genou à terre, attendant comme à l'accoutumée que Hadès veuille lui adresser la parole.

Dix bonnes minutes passèrent. Toujours rien. Rhadamanthe se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux dieux en face de lui.

Hadès posa enfin le regard sur le juge tandis qu'Athéna avait ce sourire qui donnait aux chevaliers du zodiaque froid dans le dos :

"Y a-t-il un problème, Rhadamanthe ? demanda l'Empereur."

La Wyverne se disait que de voir Athéna aux enfers était bel et là le problème. Et surtout, elle ne semblait pas être escortée. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était venu à cette audience. Eaque avait apparemment un problème dans une des prisons. La véritable nature du souci restait incompréhensible : merci à l'écriture du Garuda. L'anglais se promettait de lui faire copier cent fois le règlement des enfers, juste comme ça. Au cas où cette épreuve pouvait l'améliorer.

Curieux, Rhadamanthe laissa de côté sa véritable raison pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres à savoir la raison de la venue d'Athéna aux enfers.

Normalement, les juges en étaient informés des semaines avant. Ils avaient le temps d'organiser les troupes pour faire un accueil comme il se devait. Après tout, Athéna restait une déesse et elle méritait tous les honneurs, même aux enfers. C'était la moindre des choses.

Hadès ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question, s'échangeant un regard avec la principale intéressée.

"Nous discutons,dit-il simplement."

Merci, il l'avait remarqué.

Rhadamanthe insista, restant poli et respectueux :

"Je le conçois, Seigneur Hadès. Cependant, j'aurais voulu être informé de sa visite."

Le dieu des enfers acquiesça d'un air entendu.

"Elle a voulu faire une visite-surprise, ajouta-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?"

Rhadamanthe faillit s'étrangler : une visite-surprise ? Même si la paix avait été proclamée, les enfers n'étaient pas un moulin. Déesse ou pas déesse.

"Je suis ravie que tu aies pris part à mon idée, avoua Athéna avec un sourire.

- Je pense avoir fait le bon choix, répliqua Hadès, en ignorant complètement la tête ahurie du juge."

Athéna laissa échapper un rire qui parut exaspérant aux oreilles de Rhadamanthe. Il les observa quelques instants, toujours agenouillé, un bras posé sur le genou droit.

"Tu voulais peut-être que j'envoie mes juges ? ajouta Hadès."

Au mot "juges", Rhadamanthe leva un sourcil, intrigué. Envoyer où ? Et pourquoi ?

"Si je puis me permettre, votre Majesté, vous sollicitez les juges... pour quelle raison? demanda poliment la Wyverne."

Hadès chassa une mouche invisible devant lui, d'un

revers de la main :

"Laisse, mon cher Rhadamanthe, laisse. Cela ne te concerne pas.

- Vous venez de dire que...commença le juge, mais Hadès le coupa :

- Laisse. C'est une histoire entre ma nièce et moi. (il se tourna vers l'intéressée) N'est ce pas ?"

Athéna eut un large sourire. Le juge n'en démordit pas, après tout, le dieu de enfers semblait avoir hésité à l'envoyer quelque part et il voulait en connaître les raisons et surtout, savoir qui étaient partis à sa place.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'émettre la moindre question, car la porte du trône s'ouvrit dans un fracas, faisant entrer un Minos de très mauvaise humeur, trempé jusqu'aux os, suivi d'un Rune portant des tas de parchemins dans les bras, qui essayait péniblement de ne pas tout faire tomber.

Minos essora une partie de ses cheveux devant les têtes abasourdies de l'assemblée et ni une ni deux, se mit à la hauteur de son homologue des enfers, ne prit même pas la peine de s'agenouiller avant de lancer d'une voix visiblement irritée :

"La septième prison est complètement inondée !"

Comme toute réaction, Hadès soupira d'exaspération, sa tête posée sur la main droite, le coude sur son trône.

" Pourquoi es-tu trempé ? se risqua Rhadamanthe à Minos."

En effet, autant Minos semblait avoir bu la tasse, autant Rune était tout ce qui était de plus au sec.

"J'ai glissé, répondit le juge de mauvaise humeur."

Rhadamanthe se demanda par quels miracle ou damnation Minos avait pu "glisser" et surtout comment et où. Peut-être dans la septième prison après tout.

Mais la vérité était tout autre. Minos avait voulu simplement se rendre à son poste, comme tous les jours. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la huitième prison pour la traverser. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que le sol s'était mis à craqueler sous ses pieds. Le marionnettiste n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir : il avait alors traversé la glace d'une traite. L'eau, si froide, l'avait presque paralysé et il devait son salut qu'à Queen qui était dans les parages.

Le juge n'avait même pas pris la peine de le remercier, grommelant des jurons. Le pire était que par il ne savait quelle raison, toute l'eau était en train de se diriger vers la septième maison, l'inondant par la même occasion.

Et Hadès avait cette expression de quelqu'un qui semblait très ennuyé.

La huitième prison qui fondait et la septième qui se retrouvait inondée. C'était donc ça dont parlait le parchemin incompréhensible d'Eaque et qui demandait une audience au dieu des enfers. La Wyverne ne put s'empêcher de trouver que cela était plutôt ironique ce qui arrivait aux enfers vu le froid frappant le sanctuaire. Hadès se renfrogna, cherchant une solution. Athéna, la main sur le coeur, parut inquiète. La situation semblait ne pas être aussi jouasse qu'il y avait dix minutes. Tant mieux, Rhadamanthe avait les oreilles qui saignaient à entendre la déesse de la guerre rire comme une idiote.

"Est-ce que l'un des dieux jumeaux pourrait venir nous aider ? C'est complètement hors de contrôle, expliqua Minos. Je vous prie de leur demander de l'aide, seigneur Hadès."

Ce dernier eut un sourire ironique :

"Cela ne va pas être possible..."

Minos, bouche bée,ne put retenir un "pourquoi" qui résonna dans la salle. Quand quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus du tout ou qui détraquait complètement (comme c'était le cas en ce moment) au royaume des ténèbres, les spectres faisaient appel à ce qu'ils appelaient : l'artillerie lourde. C.-à-d. les dieux Hypnos et Thanatos pour réparer les dégâts. Le dieu de la Mort avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir se réfugier à Elysion dès que le seigneur Hadès voulait lui demander quelque chose. Alors, quand c'était les spectres...

Heureusement pour eux, le dieu du Sommeil était bien plus serviable même s'il jugeait que les sbires de seconde zone de Hadès pouvaient très bien se débrouiller. Tout d'abord, il allait récupérer par les ailes son frère boudant au Paradis. Ensuite, ils analysaient la situation en fond et en large avec les spectres pour trouver une solution. C'était trop demandé au jumeau d'Hypnos qui trouvait que cette démarche était inutile. Certes, Thanatos était plutôt partisan de tout faire à la va-vite. Mais l'important n'était-il pas que cela soit fait, non ?

Hadès n'intervenait pratiquement jamais dans ces démarches...même si en toute logique, c'était lui le responsable du royaume des morts. Il n'avait aucune envie de se casser un ongle dans les réparations ou même utiliser une once de ses pouvoirs divins pour tout remettre dans l'ordre. Les spectres et les juges étaient là pour ça, pas la peine de venir le supplier.

Même si remettre en état les prisons n'était pas leur attribut(et que cela n'avait strictement rien à voir même), les dieux jumeaux réussissaient toujours à réparer les dégâts d'une simple pensée non sans pester contre Hadès qui restait pour eux le seul apte à faire ce genre de travail.

C'était comme si les océans s'étaient asséchés et qu'on demandait à la déesse de la Lune de les remplir.

Mais là, la situation était alarmante vu qu'une prison fondait pour en inonder une autre. Et peut-être que les autres prisons étaient dans un état tout aussi catastrophique. Minos n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas réussi à dépasser la septième prison. Et Rune était dans la salle des archives du palais quand le juge était arrivé en trombe. D'ailleurs, Rune n'avait même pas eu le temps de ranger les quelques parchemins qu'il avait déniché que Minos l'avait traîné par le pan de sa robe hors de la salle.

Hadès se leva, dépoussiéra son armure divine au niveau des cuisses :

"Vous allez très bien vous débrouiller sans eux, certifia l'Empereur.

- Mais enfin ! reprit Minos qui ne comprenait pas ce refus. Votre Majesté, c'est en train de fondre !

- Je l'entends bien, mais débrouillez-vous."

C'était une réponse froide. Le juge maugréa quelques mots inaudibles pour Rhadamanthe avant de supplier à nouveau son seigneur. Hadès fit fi de sa demande, se tourna vers Athéna avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

"Je suis navré, déclara Hadès tandis qu'Athéna se leva. Il semblerait que nous ayons un petit souci."

Minos manqua de s'étrangler en entendant les mots "petit souci". Rhadamanthe, toujours un genou à terre, passa une main sur son visage.

La journée allait être longue.

Très longue.

Mû frappa par trois fois à la porte de la chambre des dieux jumeaux. Aucune réponse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Il aperçut un Thanatos allongé sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans son coussin et Hypnos, assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Ce dernier lança un regard glacial à l'intrus. Le Bélier en fit fi avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

"Comment va-t-il ? demanda le gardien de la première maison d'une voix douce."

Hypnos plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais et ne répondit pas.

"C'est juste que...s'il est malade, il faut le soigner."

Logique implacable du mouton, ce qui ne fit pas bouger d'un poil le dieu du Sommeil. Mû n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi vite. Il fit le tour du lit non sans être suivi des yeux par Hypnos, se positionna près du jumeau avant de placer doucement la main sur son front. Comme il pouvait s'en douter, il était brûlant. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Et le Bélier avait vérifié : il n'y avait aucun médicament au chalet.

"Il a de la fièvre, déclara Mû sans retirer sa main.

- Ça passera, répondit simplement Hypnos."

Mû resta un instant abasourdi par la réponse du dieu du Sommeil, comme si le fait que son frère eût de la fièvre était quelque chose de banal. Déjà chez un être humain ce n'était pas rien, mais un dieu.. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si cela allait passer. Thanatos avait besoin de soin. Et ce n'était pas en imitant Cerbère devant sa porte que cela allait arranger les choses.

Thanatos grommela quelque chose dans son sommeil. Mû retira sa main avant de lancer un regard plein de reproches au jumeau blond.

"Il a l'air vraiment pas bien, insista le Bélier.

- Il n'a pas besoin des humains pour guérir, répliqua sèchement Hypnos.

- Ce n'est pas en restant à côté de lui en faisant le pied de grue que ça va le guérir, non plus !"

Voilà, c'était dit.

Hypnos fixa le Bélier un moment, scandant chaque partie de son visage. Le Bélier avait l'air inquiet. Et pourquoi s'en faisait-il autant pour un dieu ? Après tout, leurs pouvoirs dépassaient son entendement et Mû savait que Hypnos était prêt à n'importe quoi pour sauver son frère. Mais sans l'aide des humains,il va sans dire. Il avait accepté de jouer le jeu pour le bon plaisir de Hadès. Il avait ses limites à cet accord.

Hypnos était cependant tout sauf irraisonnable. Si la fièvre de Thanatos persistait, alors peut-être que les humains interviendront(et il savait au plus profond de lui que son jumeau lui ferait la tête pendant deux millénaires s'il en était arrivé là). Sauf s'il décidait d'outrepasser l'interdiction de Hadès et d'utiliser ses capacités divines.

Pour le moment, la règle était simple : personne ne devait s'approcher de Thanatos. Et ce Bélier devait déguerpir au plus vite.

Le Bélier ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Thanatos, même s'il était un dieu, dans cet état. Et Athéna savait que le premier gardien pouvait être aussi têtu que trois troupeaux de bourriques. Si ce n'était quatre.

Mû ne comprenait pas les réactions du blond. Certes, au sanctuaire, quand Kânon avait chopé une bien belle angine, Saga était resté à son chevet, mais avait permis cependant aux autres chevaliers de venir lui rendre visite. Et l'inverse était aussi le cas. Sauf que le général de Poseidon était plus strict que l'aîné, ne lui donnant l'autorisation de sortir de son lit que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement guéri.

Le Bélier avait aussi discuté avec les jumeaux Bud et Syd lors du banquet avec la princesse Hilda. Ils étaient très proches, mais laissaient respirer l'autre. Et Syd aimait raconter ô combien son frère était passablement irritant quand il avait de la fièvre, niant toujours l'évidence et surtout, voulant à tout prix continuer son travail malgré les insistances de son jumeau.

Et là, le dieu du Sommeil ne voulait pas de l'aide qu'on lui proposait pour soigner son frère ? Et il préférait éloigner toute personne qui était apte à l'aider ? Tout cela, car ils étaient des "humains" ?

Balivernes.

Deathmask avait essayé de convaincre le Bélier ne pas s'en mêler, car Hypnos était bien mieux placé qu'eux pour savoir quoi faire dans ces cas-là (Le Cancer voulait surtout que Mû se mêle de ce qu'il le regardait). Le quatrième gardien avait même suggéré qu'ils devaient le laisser "crever" (c'était ses mots).

Mais voilà. Mû ne l'écoutait jamais quand il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un, qu'il fût Dieu, spectre, général ou guerrier divin.

Ce n'était pas grave. Il ira chercher des médicaments et les administrera à Thanatos même s'il devait passer sur le corps de Hypnos. Cet idiot comprendra peut-être que c'était juste pour le bien de son bien-aimé jumeau. Foi de Bélier d'or.

Mû sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Hypnos qui soupira.

Sur le palier, le Bélier croisa Saga qui descendait au salon. Le jumeau de Kânon ne put s'empêcher de remarque la mine déconfite de son ami.

"Tout va bien ? lança-t-il d'une voix mi-inquiète."

Le premier gardien ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il laissa échapper un long soupire qui en disait long :

"Je dois aller acheter des médicaments pour Thanatos. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas.

- Laisse-lui le temps de se reposer. Ça va passer, déclara Saga, d'une voix rassurante."

Le calme légendaire du Bélier se fissura, que Hypnos dise que "ça allait passer" était quelque chose, mais venant de la bouche du gémeau, c'était intolérable :

"Ça va passer ? Mais enfin, Saga, il est brûlant ! "

Devant une telle réaction, le chevalier des Gémeaux dévisagea Mû comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait :

- Ne t'énerve pas, fit-il avec calme. C'est un dieu quand même. Ce n'est pas un rhume qui va le tuer, hein."

Mû ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, passa à côté du gémeau non sans le pousser avec son épaule droite et descendit d'un pas plus qu'énervé dans le salon. Saga ramena sa main droite derrière la tête, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer le premier gardien de la sorte. Qu'il s'inquiétât pour Thanatos était une chose, mais qu'il réagissait de cette manière tout ça, car Saga ne reconnaissait pas la gravité de la situation en était une autre. Et puis quelle gravité ? Le dieu de la Mort avait juste attrapé une bonne vieille crève qui s'en ira le lendemain au mieux, fin de semaine au pire.

Vraiment, pas de quoi s'énerver. Et puis le Gémeau supposait que Hypnos n'était pas idiot au point de laisser son frère mourir sous ses yeux. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Shura était accoudé au bar, en grande discussion avec Milo quand la tornade mauve passa près d'eux. Le Scorpion suivit du regard la trajectoire de son homologue d'or, en se demandant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Aphrodite, assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, remarqua la charge du Bélier se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Allons bon, que se passait-il encore ?

Kânon, qui avait enlevé manteau et pull, se baladant maintenant en t-shirt, lança un regard interrogateur à son frère descendant les escaliers. Ce dernier fit signe de n'y prêter aucune attention en chassant une mouche invisible devant son visage. Après tout, si Saga disait que ce n'était rien...

Deathmask, le coude posé sur la table, était en train de discuter avec Camus dans la cuisine quand Mû du Bélier fit irruption. Il passa près d'eux sans leur adresser un regard, se dirigeant vers l'armoire au-dessus de l'évier. Il en tira un verre, se tourna vers le frigo avant d'en sortir une brique de jus d'orange. Sous les yeux perplexes des deux chevaliers d'or présents, le Bélier se versa un verre, l'avala d'une traite avant de reposer le verre avec violence sur la table. Camus échangea un regard avec le Cancer avant de lancer doucement :

"Mû ?"

L'intéressé répondit d'une voix irritée :

"Quoi ?"

Le Verseau resta de marbre.

"Un problème ? demanda le Cancer, d'une voix désintéressée.

- Thanatos est malade comme un chien et il lui faut des médicaments, voila ce qu'il y a, répondit le tibétain avant de se masser le front du bout des doigts.

- Bah, va en chercher.

- On est à plus d'une heure de route du centre-ville.

- Téléporte-toi.

- Je ne peux pas du tout me repérer vu que je n'ai aucune idée où je vais. "

Camus s'appuya sur la table ;

"Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas la voiture ? suggéra-t-il.

- La voiture ? Quelle voiture ? s'enquit Mû.

- Il y a une voiture garée dans un garage, juste à côté du chalet. Les clefs du contact sont dessus."

Mû cligna des yeux. Y aller en voiture n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Cependant, il n'avait pas du tout son permis de conduire.

"Je ne sais pas conduire, avoua Mû en soupirant.

- Moi si, murmura Camus. Et Deathmask aussi."

Le Cancer mit les mains dans ses poches avant de jauger le Bélier. Si le fait de le conduire à la pharmacie pouvait lui retirer cette tête infâme qu'il faisait, alors l'italien était partant. Et s'il pouvait passer quelque temps avec lui à l'abri des regards indiscrets et sans avoir les autres Or dans les pattes, c'était du bonus.

"OK, bon. Je dois m'y rendre maintenant, déclara le Bélier.

- Quoi ? Toute de suite, là, maintenant ? s'étonna le Cancer.

- Oui, toute de suite. Là. MAINTENANT."

Devant l'impatience du premier gardien, Deathmask haussa un sourcil. OK. Thanatos semblait être malade. OK. C'était un dieu. OK. Les chevaliers d'or devaient aider leur prochain qu'il fût spectre, guerrier, général ou même dieu. OK. Mû avait la réputation d'être très calme. OK. Là, il venait de montrer le côté impulsif de son signe et ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier.

Et le Cancer redoutait que les médicaments "humains" ne soient pas efficaces sur un dieu. Cependant, quand le Bélier avait une idée en tête, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de lui en défaire. Deathmask était battu à plate à couture sur l'entêtement. Et une partie de lui aimait ce côté du Bélier. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et c'était tout à son honneur. Même si vraiment il n'y avait pas mort d'homme pour le moment.

Mû soupira d'exaspération avant de ranger son verre dans l'évier. Camus quitta la pièce, non sans avoir tapoté amicalement l'épaule du Cancer pour lui donner du courage.

Le quatrième gardien ne savait pas si c'était vraiment du courage dont il avait besoin ou d'une bonne bière en voyant la mine irritée du Bélier. Bon, il allait le conduire à une pharmacie et le premier gardien arrêtera de faire cette tête de quelqu'un qui avait envie de meurtre.

Vraiment, cela ne lui allait pas. Le visage du Bélier était là pour faire resplendir la sérénité et la gentillesse. Et le Cancer ferait tout en ce moment pour lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu'une esquisse de sourire.

Juste un seul sourire.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Révélations

Chapitre VI : Révélations

Aiolia était incapable de se calmer. Il faisait frénétiquement les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il avait retourné la révélation d'Aphrodite dans tous les sens. Il restait persuadé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Vraiment pas rond. Pourtant, le chevalier d'or des Poissons était quelqu'un de fiable quand il s'agissait de ragot. Et on pouvait lui faire confiance sur la véracité de l'information. Cependant, le roi du zodiaque était convaincu que son homologue d'or avait dû mal comprendre.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Aldébaran avait tenu à dire une chose pareille - donc qu'il avait une petite-amie - au chevalier qui était le plus à même de répandre la nouvelle plus vite que la lumière. Le Taureau avait peut-être voulu cela, après tout. Que tout le monde le sache. Non, cela ne collait pas. En faisant cela, Shaka était inexorablement au courant des agissements du deuxième gardien.

Alors quel intérêt ? La seule explication qu'avait le chaton du sanctuaire était que cette relation avec l'indien ne devait pas durer depuis longtemps. Ce qui impliquait par la même occasion que cette petite-amie avait disparu de la circulation. En plus, encore une fois, pourquoi le raconter à Aphrodite et pas aux autres chevaliers qui étaient les plus aptes à le féliciter ou à l'encourager comme Mû, Shura ou même Aiolia lui-même. Si Mû avait été au courant, il ne l'aurait pas gardé pour lui et aurait fait profiter de la nouvelle aux autres chevaliers d'or. Après tout, c'était le bonheur d'Aldébaran dont il s'agissait.

Une idée saugrenue vint à l'esprit du Lion. Et si pour il ne savait quelle raison, c'était l'inverse. Et si au lieu de tromper Shaka avec cette fille, Aldébaran faisait tout à fait le contraire. En admettant que la relation avec la fille fût l'officielle et celle avec Shaka celle qui devait être cachée.

C'était peut-être pour cela que Shaka voulait tant que le Lion ne dise rien. Peut-être que le sixième gardien était tout à fait au courant de cette relation !

Pourtant, Aiolia ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de tout cela. Pourquoi sortir avec deux personnes en même temps ? Le Lion était plutôt partisan de la fidélité absolue dans un couple. Et décidément, il ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on puisse aller voir ailleurs.

Dans son raisonnement, le Lion sentait que quelque chose clochait toujours. L'image d'un Taureau d'or volage - même si , paraît-il, était quelque chose de courant chez ce signe-là - faisait tout simplement tache.

Bon sang, si tout était vrai, Shaka devait souffrir terriblement. Comment pouvait-il supporter une telle situation ? Le Lion se sentait presque peiné pour la Vierge.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait tirer cette affaire au clair. Pour son ami.

Mais le Lion s'était promis de rester aussi muet qu'un poisson-chat dans cette histoire. Peut-être que Shaka y trouvait son compte, après tout.

Non, c'était impossible. Personne ne pouvait rester indifférent à ce genre de situation et surtout faire comme si de rien n'était !

C'était décidé. Il ira parler à la Vierge et advienne que pourra. Il devait s'assurer que tout était clair entre eux. C'était son meilleur ami après tout et c'était normal que le cinquième gardien se fasse du souci.

Une chose restait tout de même étrange : pourquoi Aphrodite n'avait pas répandu la nouvelle comme il le faisait à chaque ragot ? Car Aldébaran était inintéressant ? Ou était-ce un souhait du Taureau ? L'explication à ce sujet par le poisson n'était pas claire. Il ne voulait pas nuire au deuxième gardien, avait-il dit.

Le roi du zodiaque faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Et si.

Et si, pensa doucement le lion, Aldébaran avait parlé de Shaka à Aphrodite, le désignant comme sa petite-amie ?

...Non, Aphrodite n'était pas aussi idiot que cela. Non seulement il aurait reconnu Shaka sur les photos (du moins, le Lion l'espérait), mais en plus, cela lui aurait tiqué que le Taureau parlât de la Vierge.

Après tout, une aventure avec une fille extérieure au sanctuaire, ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que deux chevaliers d'or qui se faisaient des mamours. Ce genre de chose avait nettement plus de valeur aux yeux d'Aphrodite, en terme de ragots.

Et puis, idiot de Lion, Shaka n'était pas une fille, pas vrai ?

Le matou soupira. Il devait parler à la Vierge. C'était certain maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, prit une grande inspiration et sortit dans le couloir.

Il se souvenait plus ou moins de l'emplacement de la chambre de Shaka, se mit devant la porte et frappa par trois fois. Ce fut un Shaka revêtu d'un pan de sari orange et d'une blouse bordeaux qui lui ouvrit la porte. L'indien se sentait mille fois mieux dans ces habits-là qu'avec un gros pull. Même s'il avait un peu froid, il fallait l'avouer. D'une voix douce, Shaka demanda :

"Oui ? Qu'il y a-t-il, Aiolia ?"

L'intéressé soupira. Il ne sentait pas la présence d'Aldébaran dans la chambre. C'était le moment ou jamais. Il rassembla son courage, mit toutes les questions qui l'obsédaient de côté et répondit :

"Je dois te parler. C'est assez important."

Shaka, les yeux fermés, se demanda ce qui pouvait être aussi important. Il laissa entrer son ami avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Aiolia fit quelque pas dans la pièce, frottant son bras gauche comme évacuer un stresse montant. La Vierge vint s'asseoir sur le lit avant de joindre ses mains, posées entre ses genoux. Après cinq minutes longues pour le Lion, il se décida enfin à parler :

"C'est assez délicat. Heu...Je ne sais pas comment...enfin, bredouilla le chevalier. Tu vois...

- Oui ? "

Le chevalier de la Vierge ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait rendre le Lion dans un tel état. Généralement, il était très direct quand il avait quelque chose à dire, même si cela n'était pas plaisant pour le sixième gardien. Il ne mâchait pas ses mots, rentrant dans le tas. Là, il semblait vraiment embarrassé, ne trouvant pas ses mots. La dernière fois que le Lion s'était retrouvé dans cet état était quand il avait essayé de parler à Marine juste avant que celle-ci parte au Japon. Ce qui lui avait valu un long moment de solitude.

Le Lion avait une certaine fierté et dignité. Et ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Il devait lui dire, coûte que coûte.

"Est-ce que tu as des problèmes avec Aldébaran ?"

La Vierge ouvrit les yeux, perplexe. Pourquoi une telle question ?

"Nous avons nos problèmes. Comme n'importe quel couple, souffla le sixième gardien."

La réponse ne convint pas du tout au Lion. Il concevait que ce n'était pas tout le temps rose entre eux. Mais étaient-ils au point de pousser l'un dans les bras d'une autre ?

Shaka ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser aux disputes qu'il avait eues avec Aldébaran, quelque temps auparavant. C'était toujours le même sujet de dispute, de toute manière. À savoir : dire aux autres chevaliers d'or qu'ils étaient ensemble. Aldébaran voulait le faire savoir tandis que Shaka refusait farouchement. L'indien argumentait sur le fait que cela ne les regardait pas et que c'était leur vie privée. Le Taureau avait beau dire que la vie privée au sanctuaire était une utopie, la Vierge n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Ils étaient très bien comme ils étaient. Le sixième gardien voulait à tout prix éviter qu'un certain chevalier d'or s'en mêle. Aphrodite avait la mauvaise réputation de poser des questions plus qu'embarrassantes juste pour son plaisir personnel. Et Bouddha savait que Shaka ne le supporterait pas. Pourtant, Aldébaran insistait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils devaient se cacher après tout.

Était-ce pour cela que le Taureau s'était réfugié chez Aphrodite pour faire part de leur aventure ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir parlé de "petite-amie" ?

"Je ne comprends pas vraiment où tu veux en venir, Aiolia, confia la Vierge. Aldébaran et moi sommes depuis assez longtemps ensemble pour avoir des disputes et nous en sortir à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec lui."

Si ce n'était qu'il voulait tout révéler.

Le Lion ne trouva aucune autre alternative que d'y aller franco :

"Aldébaran a dit à Aphrodite qu'il avait une petite-amie."

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, sous sourciller. La Vierge battit des paupières, pas sûr de bien comprendre :

"Je te demande pardon ?"

Et merde.

Aiolia ne pouvait plus reculer. Foutu pour foutu.

"Il est passé chez Aphrodite pour lui dire qu'il sortait avec une fille. Il lui a même montré des photos."

Shaka ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer, visiblement choqué. Aiolia raya de sa tête la théorie comme quoi Shaka était au courant de cette relation.

"C'est...commença la Vierge avant de secouer la tête comme pour chasser l'information de la tête. Ce n'est pas possible.

- Je suis désolé, murmura le Lion, sincère. "

La Vierge se leva de son lit, fit quelque pas dans la pièce en se tortillant les doigts. Il se tourna vers son ami :

"Qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'autres ?"

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi le Lion s'était attendu avec une telle révélation. Il avait plutôt imaginé un Shaka désemparé voir en colère contre le Taureau, perdant son légendaire calme. Il n'était pas bouleversé comme une personne venant d'apprendre qu'on la trompait. Il avait l'air plutôt...d'avoir peur ?

"Je ne sais pas. Aphrodite ne m'a pas vraiment raconté, expliqua Aiolia. C'était il y a deux semaines, paraît-il.

- Parfait."

Parfait ? Comment ça "parfait" ?

"Pourquoi...pourquoi tu ne t'énerves pas ? s'enquit le chevalier du Lion.

- Je ne crois pas à cette histoire, fit doucement la Vierge. Il ne peut pas avoir dit ça."

C'était exactement ce que pensait le cinquième gardien. Pourtant, il fallait reconnaître qu'Aphrodite mentait rarement sur ce sujet-là. Et dans quel intérêt mentirait-il de toute façon ? La Vierge adopta le statut de déni.

"Cela vient d'Aphrodite. Et tu sais comme il a une bonne mémoire quand il s'agit de ragot de la sorte, dit le Lion avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de son ami.

- Écoute Aiolia, Aldébaran ne me trompe pas. C'est ridicule. On est ensemble. Pourquoi irait-il dire une chose pareille à la pire personne du sanctuaire ?

- Peut-être voulait-il te faire du mal..."

Aiolia n'avait pas pensé à cette option-là, mais cela lui semblait très crédible. Même s'il n'avait pas de mobile pour ça.

"Je connais Aldébaran. Il est juste, honnête et surtout fidèle, déclara la Vierge en secouant la tête. Il ne ferait pas une chose pareille.

- C'est vrai..Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été dire ça à Aphro'. Tu ne penses pas qu'il ait simplement voulu brouiller les pistes pour vous deux ?"

Shaka réfléchit un instant. C'était fort probable même s'ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment inquiets pour le secret de leur relation. Enfin, jusqu'à hier quand la Vierge avait senti la présence du Lion dans sa maison. Ils avaient toujours fait très attention. Vraiment très attention. Même si c'était vrai, ils se voyaient beaucoup plus souvent ces temps-ci. Les autres chevaliers n'avaient jamais trouvé cela étrange ses allés et venus à la maison du Taureau.

"Moi non plus je n'y crois pas trop à cette histoire, avoua le Lion en plaçant ses mains derrière la tête. Il s'est peut-être emmêlé les pinceaux et a dit "petite-amie" pour "petit-ami".

- Et pourquoi des photos ? Dis-le-moi. Pourquoi avoir montré des photos à Aphrodite ?

- Peut-être parce qu'Aphrodite ne le croirait peut-être pas...

- Balivernes.

- Écoute, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose, moi non plus. Si cette fille existe bel et bien, tu dois mettre les choses au clair avec Aldébaran. Même si c'est un ami, il n'a pas le droit de te faire souffrir de la sorte."

Shaka soupira d'exaspération. Aiolia ne savait plus trop où se mettre. Il n'était pas sûr que ce fut la meilleure des solutions de tout raconter. Et puis, vraiment, balancer une chose pareille à Aphrodite quand on voulait garder un secret ou se préserver de ce genre de situation, c'était carrément du suicide. Le Taureau devait se douter que les informations allaient rapidement être acheminées vers le sixième gardien, même si ce dernier écoutait les ragots que d'une oreille contrairement à certains chevaliers. Et c'était un miracle que durant deux semaines rien ne s'était échappé.

Non et non. Le Lion ne comprenait pas.

Shaka avait qu'une seule idée en tête pour le moment : prendre son Taureau par les cornes. Il devait y avoir le coeur net. Il sentait une colère muette monter en lui. Il devait se calmer. C'était sans doute un malentendu. Cela ne pouvait être que cela.

Aldébaran était décidément trop honnête pour être vrai. Et puis, cette fille, quand pouvait-il la voir ? Il passait son temps comme les autres chevaliers dans sa maison ou aux entraînements. Ses temps libres, il les passait avec Shaka. Il avait même insisté pour qu'ils se voient le plus souvent possibles. La Vierge repartait que tard le soir. Et il l'aurait vu que quelqu'un tournait autour du deuxième gardien.

Peut-être était-ce simplement une réaction impulsive suite à une énième dispute ?

Le chevalier d'or de la Vierge commença à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et y voir un peu plus clair. Une conclusion vint à son esprit et pour lui, cela ne pouvait être que cela. Aldébaran ne le trompait pas. C'était toute autre chose. Reste à savoir pourquoi le Taureau avait raconté tout ça. Ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Peut-être avait-il voulu que la Vierge se bouge pour démentir la rumeur sur sa petite amie en s'affichant avec lui ?

Aiolia se leva du lit, décidé à laisser Shaka un peu seul. Il se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé avant de faire quelque pas en direction de la porte. À peine avait-il touché la poignée, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le chevalier du Taureau sur son seuil. Aiolia déglutit avec peine, il ne voulait pas assister à ça. Il bredouilla quelque chose à l'adresse de la Vierge avant de passer à côté du Taureau sans lui lancer un seul regard. Aldébaran suivit le Lion des yeux avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Raide comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, le chevalier d'or de la Vierge attendait, les bras croisés. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour exploser. Et Aiolia entendit cette phrase depuis le couloir :

"Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Le Lion ne put s'empêcher de penser que le calme légendaire de Shaka venait d'en prendre un coup. Il espérait cependant que la situation ne fut pas aussi grave qu'elle y paraissait. Après tout, peut-être qu'Aphrodite avait simplement mal entendu, mal interprété les choses ou pire : tout inventé.

Il espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'une grosse farce.

À bord de la voiture bleue qu'ils avaient trouvée dans le garage, Mû et Deathmask ne disaient pas un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le chalet. Accoudé à la portière, Mû contemplait le paysage tandis que le Cancer manoeuvrait le véhicule. Les pensées du Bélier ne cessaient de revenir sur l'état de Thanatos. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y songer. Même si le fait qu'il fut un Dieu devait le rassurer, il n'arrivait pas à faire le vide. Il devait lui ramener des médicaments. C'était la seule solution. Et son frère jumeau devait apprendre à le laisser un peu respirer. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal pour un jumeau d'agir de la sorte, cependant, il le trouvait tout sauf utile de rester collé à Thanatos comme ça.

Avec un soupire, Mû ramena une mèche mauve derrière son oreille tandis que Deathmask marqua un stop. Le Cancer lança un regard furtif au premier gardien. Le voir cogiter de la sorte ne lui faisait pas plaisir. De plus, il était persuadé qu'un certain Dieu devait occuper ses pensées. Et cela, cela avait le don de l'énerver. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'acharnait autant. C'était un dieu et c'était tout. Quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à cirer des humains. Quelqu'un qui était bien au-dessus d'eux et qui par conséquent ne devait pas craindre un simple rhume. Car oui, ce n'était qu'un simple rhume bon sang. Mais non, il fallait absolument aller chercher des médicaments. Et ils n'étaient même sûrs qu'ils étaient efficaces sur lui.

La voiture prit un virage et Mû soupira. Ils étaient à plus d'une demi-heure du centre-ville. Et la route était très mauvaise. Le Cancer devait rouler prudemment, voir très lentement pour ne pas glisser. Quand ce dernier marqua un autre stop, il se tourna un instant sur le Bélier pour murmurer :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le premier gardien posa les yeux sur son vis-à-vis avant de se tourner de nouveau sur le paysage et de répliquer :

"Je suis inquiet."

La réponse ne plut pas trop à Deathmask qui prit un autre virage.

"C'est à cause de Thanatos ? se risqua-t-il."

Comme toute réponse, Mû haussa les épaules d'un air dépité. Le Cancer insista :

"Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes. C'est un dieu.

- Je le sais que c'est un dieu, rétorqua le Bélier avec mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas une raison. Il me semble que les dieux jumeaux ont pris possession de corps humains non ? Donc ils sont des humains avant d'être dieu. Donc, ils peuvent tomber malades. Donc, il ne faut pas prendre le cas de Thanatos à la légère."

Devant la logique imparable de son ami, le Cancer soupira d'exaspération.

"Il ne va pas mourir, dit-il comme pour clore le sujet."

Mû se tourna vers lui avant de répliquer avec un air de reproche :

"Cela te ferait pourtant plaisir, non ? Qu'il _crève."_

Le Cancer le regarda dans les yeux. Évidemment, il s'était douté que le Bélier n'avait pas pris sa plaisanterie à la légère. Il ne voulait pas la mort de Thanatos, bien sûr que non. Il voulait juste que le Bélier le laisse se débrouiller. Qu'il évite de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Et cela ne le regardait en rien. C'était tout à son honneur de vouloir s'occuper de Thanatos, pourtant, pas de quoi en faire croisade personnelle. Mais bon, c'était Mû. Et cela faisait aussi partie de son caractère, de ne pas laisser tomber les gens quels qu'ils soient. Pourtant, le Cancer trouvait que cela ressemblait à de la gentillesse mal placée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi exactement. En fait, il ne supportait tout simplement pas que Mû puisse être aussi engagé avec une personne. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Et surtout, le voir avec une telle inquiétude dans les yeux le rendait malade. Bon sang, il n'allait pas mourir. Comment de fois devait il lui répéter ?

" Et Hypnos qui ne fait rien, ça aussi c'est pas mal dans son genre, déclara Mû en tapotant du doigt le haut de la portière.

- Que veut-il qu'il fasse ? répliqua le Cancer. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir recours à leurs pouvoirs divins.

- Des excuses. C'est son frère quand même !

- Mû, si Hypnos ne s'inquiète pas, c'est qu'il n'est pas l'heure de s'inquiéter, d'accord ? Mets-toi ça dans le crâne. Il sait mieux que toi.

- Ha vraiment ? Son frère est brûlant et lui, il ne lève pas le petit doigt ?

- Mais bon sang, Mû, sa fièvre peut très bien tomber d'elle-même en une journée ! Laisse-lui le temps de se reposer, merde."

Le Bélier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Visiblement, il était bien le seul à se faire du souci pour l'état de santé du dieu. Et il trouvait ça désolant. À croire que les autres chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas effacé leur rancoeur par rapport à l'armée de Hadès.

"Ce qui m'étonne à demi-mesure, continua le Cancer tandis qu'il prenait un virage. C'est qu'il soit tombé malade aussi rapidement. Une heure sur terre et paf.

- Il est peut-être frileux, dit doucement Mû.

- Je n'y crois pas trop.

- De toute manière, qu'il soit fragile ou non, où est le problème ? Il est malade, point.

- C'était juste une interrogation, Mû."

Ils se turent le reste du trajet. Et chacun remercia l'autre d'avoir laissé un silence s'installer entre eux. Mû se rongea les ongles, signe qu'il se morfondait. Ce qui n'échappa au Cancer qui lui prit gentiment la main pour enlever le doigt de sa bouche avant de se garer sur une place de parking en plein centre-ville. Mû fit mine de chasser très loin cette main qui n'avait pas été invitée avant de sortir de la voiture. DeathMask coupa le contact avant de sortir à son tour. Mû frotta ses mains entre elles pour se réchauffer.

" Et maintenant ? demanda Mû en regardant autour de lui.

- La pharmacie est en bas de cette rue. On est passés devant en arrivant, expliqua doucement Deathmask."

Le Bélier acquiesça d'un air entendu. Ils partirent rapidement en direction de la pharmacie. Ils passèrent devant divers enseignes de magasins affichant fièrement des décorations de Noël. Arrivés à la pharmacie, ils entrèrent presque aussitôt. Une chaleur agréable les accueillit ainsi qu'une file de quatre ou cinq personnes devant le comptoir.

" Tu sais au moins ce que tu veux prendre ? demanda le Cancer en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Sans ordonnance, on n'ira pas bien loin.

- Ils pourront au moins nous donner des antidouleurs et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre rassura Mû. C'est le plus important."

L'italien n'était pas convaincu. Pour lui, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Enfin, si le Bélier le disait que cela allait aller.. Arrivé au comptoir, Mû parla le premier à la pharmacienne, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns très longs portant des lunettes. Il lui énuméra ce dont ils avaient besoin. La pharmacienne hocha la tête d'un air entendu avant de disparaître dans le fond de la pharmacie là où se dressaient d'innombrables armoires. Le Bélier tapota des doigts impatiemment le comptoir tandis que la jeune femme réapparut avec quelques boîtes sous le bras. Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de penser que si Mû arrivait à faire avaler quelque chose à Thanatos, ce serait un vrai exploit. Mais ajoutez le sirop, les antidouleurs et les pastilles, cela devenait mission impossible.

Ils sortirent de la pharmacie avant de regagner la voiture, Mu portant le sac de médicaments à bout de bras. Une main sur la portière, Deathmask ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

" Comment vas-tu faire pour lui faire avaler ça ?"

Mû ouvrit la portière et s'installa avant de rétorquer :

" C'est pour son bien.

- Mais encore ? fit le Cancer. Qui te dit qu'il ne va pas penser que tu cherches à l'empoissonner ?

- Deathmask, pour l'amour du ciel ! réprimanda le Bélier. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il croira ça ?

- Par ce que...c'est un dieu de l'armé de Hadès, peut-être ? se risqua l'italien en prenant place derrière le volant."

Le Bélier ouvrit la bouche, interloqué.

"Mais enfin c'est ridicule ! On a fait la paix, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, murmura Deathmask.

- Mais pourquoi chercherais-je à l'empoisonner ? Dans quel but ?

- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Tu vois vraiment le mal partout, dit Mû avec mauvaise humeur."

Le Cancer se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial avant de mettre le contact.

"Je me méfie, c'est différent, fit-il, froid.

- Vraiment, il n'y a pas de quoi, rétorqua le Bélier.

- C'est ça ton problème : tu ne te méfies pas assez.

- Je fais une différence entre méfiance et paranoïa, quand même !

- Je ne fais pas confiance aux sbires de Hadès. Encore moi quand ces sbires sont divins."

Sur ce, le cancer recula la voiture pour s'engager sur la route. Mû, le coude sur la portière, porta sa main droite à son front :

"Ils ne sont pas méchants, murmura-t-il."

Le Cancer eut du mal à réprimer un ricanement :

"Sur quoi te bases-tu pour cela ?

- Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour dire qu'ils le sont ? répliqua sèchement le Bélier.

- Bon sang, Mû, en quelle langue devrai-je te le dire ?

- Et en quelle langue devrai-je te dire que je ne suis pas comme toi ? Que je peux faire confiance aux gens ?

- Il n'est pas question de confiance là.

- Et c'est quoi alors le problème, Deathmask ?

- Le problème, espèce de bourrique, c'est que ce sont les pires personnes qu'on puisse côtoyer, d'accord ?

- Oh, pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude avec toi, fit Mû avec dédain."

Le Cancer soupira d'exaspération et cessa la conversation. Il prit un virage tandis que Mû continua :

"Et même s'ils sont peu fréquentables, on ne peut pas laisser Thanatos dans un tel état."

Deathmask secoua la tête d'un air dépité avant de répliquer calmement :

"C'est un dieu. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ça ?

- Deathmask, je ne vois pas le rapport entre le fait qu'il soit malade et le fait qu'il soit un dieu, fit Mû en se tournant vers lui.

- Cela a tout avoir justement. Il ne se laissera pas mourir. Tu peux en être certain. Et Hypnos veille aussi. Donc, arrête de te tracasser pour ça.

- Je ne me tracasse pas.

- Ha vraiment ?"

Mû se mit à regarder le paysage défiler devant lui. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

"Pourquoi ça te gêne autant que je me fasse du souci pour Thanatos ?"

Le Cancer marqua un stop avant de tapoter du bout des doigts le volant :

"Je n'aime pas te voir dans un état pareil."

Mû écarquilla les yeux, secouant la tête comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

"Tu te fais du mal pour rien."

Le Cancer reprit la route tandis que Mû, abasourdi, ne savait que dire devant une telle réponse. C'était vrai qu'il se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Thanatos, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il se sentait comme quelqu'un de responsable devant sa maladie. Il devait à tout prix le soigner. Non, décidément, non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans un état pareil.

"Et je t'aime trop pour te laisser glisser sur cette pente, termina le Cancer avant de prendre un virage."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux chevaliers. Un silence gêné et pesant. Et Mû bredouilla quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Du coin de l'oeil, le Cancer l'observa. Il ne put empêcher un sourire se dessiner sur son visage en voyant les joues légèrement roses du Bélier.


End file.
